


Vendetta

by dotti55



Series: LightxL [11]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, lawlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotti55/pseuds/dotti55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of an innocent victim, L and Light work together to find the killers..and the killers are trying to find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vendetta

 

Chapter 1

 

L’s eyes narrowed behind the protective goggles he wore as he watched the target move side to side in front of him. He had instructed that they move it back ten feet, but someone operating the targets thought it would be hilarious if it were moving as well. So far each one of his shots had been perfect in spite of their attempts to cause otherwise, and each shot had hit the target with deadly precision. Most of them had been body shots, centered on the heart; but he had also done disabling shots to the knee and one to the groin which had elicited a groan and laughter from Light in the aisle next to him.

“Damn Ryuzaki, that isn’t disabling that’s just cruel!” he had yelled, trying to be heard through the protective gear they were wearing to shield their ears from the noise. L had turned and looked at him seriously for a moment as he readied for the next shot.

“I can think of no better way to disable a male and leave a lasting impression,” he had yelled back, which only made Light laugh again. The shot hadn’t gone unnoticed from others in the shooting range either, especially those in control of the targets. It was after that shot that the target had begun to sway back and forth after L had instructed them to move it back another couple of feet via intercom. They were at the range for the NPA, and he wasn’t completely surprised they were having a little fun with him; he had become rather notorious as Light’s boyfriend over the past several years that Light had been there. He’d gotten used to the looks, the nudging, and the giggles when he arrived at headquarters to the point that he didn’t see them anymore, not that he actually ever really cared in the first place. So when the target began to sway back and forth suddenly, he smiled, accepting the challenge.

He waited until Light had his turn, watching the handsome face set in concentration as he aimed and fired several rounds in rapid succession, hitting the mark each time. When they moved the target closer to him so he could see what he did, L nodded his approval.

“Well done, for the distance of course,” he remarked as he reloaded his gun. Light frowned at the backhanded compliment.

“Excuse me? Is that a challenge?” he asked knowing full well what the answer would be, “How far away do you want the target? I can’t think of a situation where I’d be aiming at someone in the next city!” L shrugged his shoulders as he prepared to fire.

“Don’t exaggerate Detective Yagami,” he said with a smirk, “I am not doubting you could hit the target if it were further away from you; perhaps just not as accurately as I could.” He turned back to his still slightly swaying target and smiled, emptying his gun before putting it down. He pushed the button that would move his target to him to see the damage. As it neared, Light saw there were no hits to the head, nor the chest which were L’s usual spots. 

“Oh too bad Ryuzaki,” he said with an almost evil chuckle, “I guess you found your limit.”

L said nothing until the target was closer and Light suddenly stopped laughing. The target had all six shots in one place, in his groin, and the shots made a smiley face. Light stared at it open mouthed and then turned on L.

“You bastard!” he said finally making L laugh as he put down the gun.

“I think that’s enough for today,” he said continuing to look at Light under his lashes as he looked down at his gun preparing it to leave, knowing Light would not let that stand.

“Not yet!” Light nearly growled and raised his gun, signaling for them to move his target back a few feet and then emptied his own gun. L had to raise an eyebrow in surprise as he watched the target’s head completely blow off under the barrage of Light’s shots. 

He crossed his arms as the headless target was moved closer, and looked over at the triumphant look on Light’s face.

“Well, well I stand corrected,” he said, “You can hit the target that far away, and employ a bit of overkill as well. Bravo, Light.” He smirked and walked away from him heading for the door. Light stared after him wondering why he felt like he had received a back handed compliment and began putting his gun away.

“Wait a minute,” he called after him and sprinted to catch up, “Didn’t you think that was impressive?” L smiled at him and nodded.

“Of course it was impressive,” he said as they walked out of the door together, “Just a bit unnecessary don’t you think? Are you planning to behead the next criminal you are up against?” 

“Well…of course not…but you…you made a smiley face!!” Light defended and L grinned and pet Light’s face.

“I did, didn’t I?” he said then began walking again, “And you retaliated by blowing its head off. You could have made a smiley face too, you know. Come, I’m hungry, let’s get lunch.” He added as he walked. 

“Then you would have accused me of copying you,” Light answered, “And said something smart ass about my not being able to come up with something different. I was screwed no matter what I did.” L smiled at him again.

“It was only shooting practice, no need to get so testy,” he said, “I’ll make it up to you after lunch.” Light raised an eyebrow.

“How?” he asked.

“You decide,” L answered and then looked around. “There’s a nice café right on the corner,” he said and moved in that direction.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Light said with a smirk, “Anything?”

“Of course, as long as it doesn’t involve blowing my head off,” L told him as they walked into the café then stopped to look at him, “I’m game for anything.” He smiled seductively then went towards a booth, “Anything that will help your wounded pride.”

“My pride is not wounded,” Light defended as he sat down across from him, “I just know how you work.” L chuckled as the waitress came to the table and he ordered two coffees as he perused the menu.

“And I know you, and just like me you would never let a challenge stand unanswered, “Even something as trivial as a shooting range challenge.”

“Ryuzaki, you were showing off to those idiots who were messing with your target,” Light told him as he fixed his coffee, “Not that I blame you.” He added.

“It isn’t showing off if you show what you’re capable of,” L corrected, “They assumed they had me at a disadvantage; I had to show them that was not the case.” Light laughed before taking a sip.

“You certainly proved that,” he agreed.

“And you took it as a challenge to yourself as well,” he added sipping his own coffee.

“Because it was, don’t pretend like it wasn’t Ryuzaki.” L smiled at him.

“Perhaps on a secondary level. But if we don’t challenge each other it becomes boring,” he grinned, “And we can’t have that.”

“Don’t worry, when we get home you won’t be bored,” Light promised him and it was L’s turn to chuckle.

“We shall see. I’m giving you free reign, don’t waste it.” He leaned forward and licked Light’s nose quickly.

Light reached up and rubbed his nose. “Don’t be disgusting in public,” he said, a small blush rising to his face, “And don’t worry, I won’t waste it.” In retaliation he slipped one shoe off and ran his foot up L’s leg but didn’t stop there. He zeroed in on his crotch and once reaching it wriggled his toes against it. 

L nearly spit his coffee, making a strangled noise. He looked at Light, his wide eyes narrowing as he did.

“I see, you are still in a competitive mindset,” he said reaching down and slapping Light’s foot away. “May I suggest a truce until after lunch? It could get ugly and we wouldn’t want that to happen in public.” Light laughed and nodded.

“I agree. I’ll save it for when we get home,” he said then decided what he wanted for lunch as the waitress reappeared to take their order.

“So, have you decided exactly how you’re going to extract payment from me for your wounded pride?” L asked as they got up from the table and headed for the door.

“I told you my pride isn’t wounded, you just can’t get away with being so cocky all the time,” Light answered as he walked out, “My pride is completely in….ooof!” the wind was knocked out of Light as a small child ran into him at full speed, knocking him backwards to the ground.

“Mama!! Mama!!” the child was crying as he fought to get away from Light.

“Hold on…” Light said after catching his breath, “What…Mama?” he asked in confusion and L chuckled as he bent down to be face to face with the boy.

“Are you lost?” he asked softly and the child nodded tearfully as Light straightened himself up.

“Where did you come from?” he asked brushing himself off, “Why were you running?”

The boy pointed to the crowd in the direction he had been running from, trying not to cry. “I lost…I lost my Mama!” he cried and both L and Light looked at the direction and then back at him. Light smiled and pushed the child’s hair out of his eyes.

“Why don’t you tell me your name and we’ll walk back there with you and find your mother,” he said reaching down and taking the child’s hand. “I’m sure we can find her, she’s probably looking everywhere for you.” 

“Akihiko,” the boy answered, “I’m five years old.” He said proudly with a smile. L looked into the bustling crowd on the street.

“He probably just got turned around after getting crushed in the crowd,” he said and smiled at how Light was handling the child, he wouldn’t have expected it after such a harsh meeting.

“Come on then,” Light said squeezing the boy’s hand, “Let’s go find her.” He looked over at L. “If we don’t find her soon we may have to take him to a nearby station. She’d probably go there eventually to try to find him.” L nodded as they headed into the crowd, searching for someone who would be frantically scanning the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Vendetta 

Chapter 2

“How did you get separated from your mom?” L asked the boy as they moved through the crowd.

“She told me to run, that the bad men were here,” he answered seriously. L and Light looked at each other and stopped walking. Light squatted down so that he was eye level with Akihiko.

“Your mom told you to run?” he asked, “Are you sure she said something about bad men?”

He nodded. “Mama was afraid the bad men would get me so she told me to run.” 

“It looks like we may have something a bit more serious than a lost child,” L said looking around and then looked at the boy. “Can you remember where you were when your mom told you to run?” he asked.

“We were looking at toys in the window,” the youngster said with a smile, “I saw a robot I really liked and mama said that maybe we could get it after daddy came back.” L smiled and ruffled his hair, the mention of a robot made him think of Near when he was young. He then looked around and spotted the toy store on the next corner

“I see the store Light, let’s go over there, she’s probably looking for him there,” he said and Light nodded, holding tight to Akihiko’s hand as they walked.

“Do you know who these bad men could be?” he asked the child who shook his head.

“No, but they scared my daddy too…he’s gone so they can’t find him mama said,” he said and Light frowned looking at L.

“This really sounds bad,” he said as they reached the store. L stopped and tilted his head as if he were listening for something then looked at Light.

“Did you hear that?” he asked and Light stopped and concentrated on the sounds, and beyond the normal crowd sounds he began to hear what sounded like a struggle, and a muffled scream. He nodded and looked towards the direction the sounds were coming from. It was on the other side of the toy store, a small side street, and they weren’t the only ones who had noticed the sounds. People were beginning to turn and stare down the street. L picked up the boy and they moved quickly towards the street, as the sounds got louder. Light reached inside his coat and put his hand on his gun as they rounded the corner. 

In front of them were several parked cars, and at the end of the street they saw two men dragging a woman towards one of the parked cars. She was dragging her feet, fighting them as hard as she could and trying to scream around the hand that was clamped around her mouth.

“Get back!” Light yelled to the crowd gathering behind him and then turning back towards the men dragging the woman.

“Stop!” he yelled pulling out his gun, “NPA! Stop and put your hands up!” They stopped for a moment startled, then one of them reached inside his coat and pulled his own gun and began shooting. L wrapped his arms around the boy and hit the ground, rolling them behind a car for cover and covering the child’s body with his own. People began screaming and running away as Light moved behind the parked car for cover as well and returned the fire, hitting the shooter in the chest.

“Let her go!!” Light yelled moving from behind the car and moving towards them, gun still drawn.

“Mama!!!” Akihiko cried out from under L and tried to scramble away from him, but L held him tightly. His mother tried pulling away from her captor again, screaming the boy’s name; and this time managing to kick backwards against his knee. He howled in pain and pushed her away from him. She stumbled but righted herself and ran towards her son. Just as she got to where Light was standing, the man who had been holding her had regained himself , pulled his own gun and fired at her hitting her in the back. The force propelled her in Light’s arms making him unable to fire to stop the shooter from getting into the car over his accomplices body and taking off. 

Akihiko tore away from L to run to his mother as Light sank to the ground holding her in his arms. L grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance as he ran to light’s side. The boy ran to his mother crying for her and hugging her. She opened her eyes long enough to smile at her son and reached up to touch his face.

“It’s alright Aki,” she whispered, “It’s alright.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Light was telling her, “There’s an ambulance on the way, just hold on.” He looked up at L who was kneeling next to him for confirmation but didn’t like what he saw. L was looking at the amount of blood on the ground; and knew that bullet did serious damage. He placed his hands on her back and applied pressure to stem the bleeding, continuing until the ambulance arrived and the attendants put her onto the stretcher. He looked over at Light and immediately recognized the look in his eyes and the stricken expression on his face.

“Light…this isn’t your fault,” he said helping him stand, “You did everything you could, it all happened so quickly. I’ll go with the boy in the ambulance; I know you have to stay here and secure the area until the backup arrives and give your report. I’ll call you and tell you where we are,” Light nodded but continued to stare down at his bloodied hands, and every cry Akihiko made for his mother shook him. L touched his face to make him look at him.

“Light…none of this is your fault,” he repeated again and this time Light nodded with a deep breath.

“I know…”

“I’ll call you…” L said again and ran for the ambulance. Light turned and watched the ambulance pull out and disappear into the traffic, and he could hear the sound of police sirens coming closer. He holstered his gun and walked over to the body of the man he shot and began looking for ID.  
L held the boy in his lap as the EMT’s stabilized his mother, talking to him to try to keep him as calm as possible.

“Why won’t she wake up?” Akihiko asked him and L sighed.

“She’s been hurt, she’s resting so she can heal,” he told him, “She’ll wake up when she’s better.” He then cursed himself for saying that; he didn’t really think she was going to wake up, and putting hope in the boy’s mind was probably a bad thing to do. But one look at the tear streaked face of the boy in his lap made him realize any hope he could give him for as long as he could was the best thing he could do for him. He wrapped his arms around the small, trembling body.

“Can you tell me your mom’s name?” he asked hoping he could get some information and also keep the boy’s mind working. His facial expression changed as he began to think and rattle off what he had obviously been taught.

“My mama’s name is Hiromi and my daddy’s name is Katagi Fujimoto. We live at 1R Apartment 103 in Maruyama Nakano-ku,” he said by rote and then looked at L. “Did I do it right?” he asked and L smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

“You did very well,” he said to him, “That’s very important information and you gave it very well. Your mother will be proud to hear how well you did.” The boy smiled wide and then turned back to face his mother before turning back to L.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“My name is Ryuzaki,” L answered and the boy nodded then smiled.

“Don’t you know where you live?” he asked and L laughed.

“I’m afraid I haven’t been trained as well as you have,” he said and Akihito nodded again and then looked back at his mother.  
“If she keeps sleeping she must be healing good,” he said, “And then maybe we can go home soon.”

Light jumped out of the police car in front of the hospital, thanking the officer for the ride and ran in, following L’s instructions as to where they were. Because of the situation, two uniformed officers had also been sent to protect the boy and his mother and were stationed outside of the waiting room when he arrived. He showed them his badge and went in, finding L and the boy sitting on the floor, playing with toys.

“Hey,” he said getting down on the floor with them, “How are you doing Akihito?” he asked and the boy smiled.

“I’m okay, the doctor said they’re going to help mama,” he said moving a small car across the rug. 

“That’s great,” Light answered, “Can I borrow my friend for a few minutes to talk?” he asked and the boy nodded. They both stood up and walked a little ways from him so he couldn’t hear.

“Prognosis?” he asked and L sighed.

“Not great. Bullet hit her spine shattering vertebrae and sending bone fragments in all directions. If she does survive there’s a possibility she won’t ever walk again.” L sighed again and ran a hand through his dark hair. L nodded and shook his head in disgust.

“Did you get her name? Anything?” he asked after a moment.

“Yes, Akihito was able to give me that information, which in turn I sent to Watari to hunt down. Katagi Fujimoto, the missing father, was an investment banker for Sumitomo Mitsui Trust before he disappeared. Apparently he made a few investments on his own, rather large amounts that didn’t do as well as expected; major losses, and the money coming from sources unnamed.” 

“Perhaps our shooters,” Light said. “No idea who they are? The body didn’t have any identification, which doesn’t really surprise me.”

“No, not yet, but Watari is working on that until I can get to my computer,” L answered and then gazed at Light, recognizing the troubled look in his eyes. “Light…are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m okay,” he said and looked back at the boy, “How is he doing?” L smiled.

“He’s doing very well under the circumstances, he is a very smart, very brave little boy,” he answered.

“Is there more family, in case the worst happens?” Light asked watching the boy push two cars together in a mock crash.

“I haven’t found any on the father’s side, I haven’t found out what his mother’s maiden name is to look on her side, but I will.” L answered and watched as Light walked over to the little boy and got back down on the ground with him.

“Ryuzaki tells me you’ve been a very brave and smart boy,” he said making the little boy smile.

“Mama told me to be brave before she told me to run,” he said, “How much longer do you think she has to sleep before she gets better and we can go home?” 

“I’m not sure, but until she does wake up, how would you like to come home with me and Ryuzaki?” Light asked. L blinked and got down on the floor next to Light.

“Light…I’m not sure…” he started and Light smiled.

“I am. Where else is he going to go? He needs to be somewhere safe, and there’s no place safer than our apartment and no one would look for him there.”

“But…”

“He can stay in Near’s room, there’s still toys in there he left behind, he’ll feel right at home. Come on Ryuzaki, you know it makes sense.” L looked at the boy and then back at Light and then nodded.

“Yes, it does make sense to keep him with us. Otherwise Family Services will take him and who knows what will happen to him,” he smiled at Akihito. “So, would that be alright with you?” he asked. The boy thought for a moment and then smiled.

“Okay, but only until mama wakes up, then I want to go home,” he said.

“Of course, that’s the deal,” Light answered and reached over to move some of the boy’s hair from in front of his face. “We promise to take good care of you.” L stood up and pulled out his phone.

“Watari needs to know this is happening so he won’t be surprised,” he said. “It’s been a while since I’ve dealt with one so young, so I’ll ask for his guidance in this matter.” As he walked away to make the call, a doctor walked into the waiting room asking for the family of Hiromi Fujimoto.

“We are here for her,” Light said standing up and going over to him, “The only family available is her young son here. I am Detective Yagami Light of the NPA.” The doctor nodded and walked over to him.

“Surgery is over and she has survived the surgery, however,” he looked down at the young boy playing with the toys and moved Light away from him, “Her prognosis is not good. The bullet tore through her upper vertebrae, sending pieces everywhere. We removed as many shards as we could find but we can’t be sure we stopped all of the internal bleeding. Even if she were to survive she would be paralyzed from the waist down. I’m not sure how long she has, but I don’t think it will be more than a few days if that long. I am very sorry.” Light thanked him then turned away from the doctor and looked at the little boy as L walked over to join him.

“I take it from the expression on your face that it isn’t good news,” L said to him and Light shook his head.  
“I should have moved faster, gotten her out of the way…” he said and L shook his head.

“Light you did everything you could have. This is very unfortunate but you couldn’t have done any more. Right now we have to concentrate on keeping Aki safe; whoever wanted his mother will want him as leverage against the father. I’m sure he disappeared in an attempt to save his family, and they have no idea where he is otherwise they wouldn’t have tried to take Aki’s mother. Watari will be here soon; and I’ve instructed him to meet us at the rear entrance where they pick up bodies from the morgue. I have a feeling this hospital is being watched and walking out of the front door would not be wise.” Light nodded and walked back over to Aki.

“Hey, it’s getting late and your mom is still sleeping. You must be hungry by now, would you like to come with us and get something to eat?” Aki looked up at him and nodded.  
“Will my Mama be sleeping for a long time?” he asked and Light looked away for a moment before answering.

“Probably for a while, maybe tomorrow we can come back and visit. But right now, we need to go,” he said. The boy nodded again and stood up, picking up the toys he was using and putting them back where he had found them. He then reached up and took Light’s hand with a wide smile.  
“Can we get ice cream? I’d like to have ice cream,” he said and Light chuckled.  
“You sound like someone else I know,” he said looking at L, “And yes, we can get ice cream.” They began to walk towards the service elevators, L following and letting Watari know they were on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Vendetta 3

 

They didn’t get out of the car until they were in the underground garage, jumping into the elevator immediately and up to their private floor.

“This is where you live?” Aki asked looking around the huge apartment when he was ushered in.

“Yes, this is our home,” L answered, “Do you like it?” he asked. The five year old nodded and began to walk around.

“It’s really big,” he said, “My house isn’t this big!” Light laughed and led him over to main room and sat him on the couch, turning on the television.

“Let’s find something you would like to watch,” he said flipping stations until he found some cartoons, “Now you watch while Ryuzaki and I get you something to eat. The boy nodded and Light ruffled his hair before leaving him to the cartoons. L and Watari were still standing by the door as he walked over.

“You all need to eat something, I fear this is going to be a busy night,” Watari said, “L…I’ll transfer everything I have acquired about the case to your computer,” he said and L nodded.

“Thank you,” he answered as Watari turned to leave, “I’ll start tracking everything, if there is family out there we should warn them as well.” Light grabbed his arm as he moved towards his office, making him turn to him in question. 

“L…I…killed,” Light told him quietly, “It’s been on my mind since it happened…that I had killed. In all this time I’ve been on the force I’ve fired my gun but I haven’t killed.” L nodded and turned back to him.

“Yes, you did but you had no choice,” L told him, “It was in the line of duty and in defense of all of us. I would have done the same had I not had the child in my arms.” Light nodded and looked up at him sadly.

“But I haven’t killed since…” he began and L stopped him.

“This is completely different, you must realize this.” He reached up and caressed Light’s face. “Although I don’t wish to see you in distress, I am gratified that you feel so deeply about taking a life. But you should brace yourself, this may not be the last time in this case.” Light nodded and squeezed L’s hand.

“I love you,” Light said with a sigh and leaned forward to kiss him, for a moment forgetting about the boy in the next room, but was quickly reminded when they heard a gagging noise.

“Eww you do the same thing mama and papa do!” he complained, “Mama said it was because they loved each other,” he peered at them questioningly, “Does that mean you love each other too?” he asked. Light and L looked at each other and then nodded.

“Yes, we do, is that okay?” Light asked and the boy shrugged.

“I just won’t look when you do the yucky stuff,” he answered, “Like I do with mama and papa. See, I do this!” He put both hands up over his eyes making gagging noises. Light laughed and shook his head.

“Well keep hiding your eyes we’re about to do it again,” he said and then leaned into L to do just that. He rested his forehead against L’s and sighed. 

“I need to shower and get out of these bloody clothes,” he said, “I’ll be right back.” L nodded and watched him head towards their bedroom.

L went into his office and grabbed his laptop. He came back and sat next to the boy on the couch, who was staring up at the TV with large eyes.

“This is a really big TV,” he said, “Is everything in your house big?” L smiled.

“Not everything, just the important things,” he said and turned to his computer.

“Ryuzaki, can I have a drink?” Aki asked just as he began to type.

“Of course,” he answered and went to the fridge, getting him a bottle of water. He placed it on the table in front of the couch. “Here you are, try not to spill.” He said and began to type, looking for the file Watari said he would send.

“I’m hungry,” he heard from beside him, “Can I have ice cream now?” L stopped again.

“Watari is making us all dinner, it should be ready soon,” he answered and before he could raise his fingers…

“But I’m hungry now.” L closed his eyes for a moment and then turned to the boy. 

“Just be patient, I’m sure it will be done soon,” he told him.

“Mama always gives me a snack while she’s making dinner,” Aki said with a pout. He stared at the TV and then slowly turned to look at L. “When do you think Mama’s going to wake up? Maybe tomorrow and we can go home?” L sighed and smiled at him.

“That’s possible,” he answered and was surprised when the boy suddenly fell against him, his tiny arms going around him as far as they could go, burying his face against L as he burst into tears. L reached down and gently pulled him up into his lap, holding him tightly against his chest as the boy cried against him. He began to gently caress Aki’s back, making small circles with his hand. He remembered doing this with Mello after one of his fierce upsets as a child, and this was the only thing that calmed him.

Light walked out of the bedroom and stopped when he saw the scene before him. It was something he never imagined he’d see, and yet it looked so natural. He smiled and then walked over, sitting down next to them, reaching out and caressing the boy’s hair. 

“It’s okay Aki,” he said reaching for him once he had calmed down, “Why don’t you let me take you, Ryuzaki has some work to do right now.” The boy nodded and pulled his arms from around L’s neck and reached for Light. L helped him into Light’s lap almost reluctantly, something that wasn’t lost on Light and he smiled at him.

“You never cease to surprise me,” he said as held the boy, “There’s always a new side to you that I haven’t seen.” L rolled his eyes as he reached for his laptop.

“I fail to understand why you’re surprised, I lived in an orphanage surrounded by children his age,” he remarked, “And haven’t I always told you there is more to me than you know?” Light chuckled and then looked down as Aki pulled away.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” the boy said rubbing his eyes and wiping his runny nose with his hand. Light grimaced and immediately grabbed his hand and held it away from him.

“Alright, come with me,” he said standing up with him still in his arms, and headed down the hall to the second bathroom by the boy’s rooms. He opened the door and put him down. “Do you need help?” he asked and the boy turned on him, true indignation on his face.

“I can do it myself!” he announced and shut the door behind him. 

“That’s good,” Light called through the door, “And don’t forget to wash your face and hands and blow your nose!” The door opened and Aki’s head peaked out.

“Okay!” he answered and shut it again. Light laughed and walked back over to L.

“How are you feeling after your shower?” L asked him and Light shrugged.

“I’m okay I guess,” he said and reached for him, “Just don’t go too far away.” L smiled and kissed him.

“I have no intentions of going anywhere,” he said then turned back to his computer, “I would like to ask Aki if he has any grandparents or aunts and uncles but I don’t want to upset him again right now.” 

“You haven’t found anything?” Light asked looking at the screen.

“Not yet, but I’ve just started digging. I’m sure I’ll find something,” he stopped and looked towards the bathroom door. “Do you think he’s been in there too long?” Light stood up and went to the bathroom and knocked.

“Aki? Are you okay?” he asked and opened the door when he didn’t get an answer. He found the boy standing on his toes trying to reach the sink.

“Your sink is too high,” he complained, “I can’t wash my hands.” Light chuckled and walked over to him, picked him up over the sink and turned on the water.

“Here you go,” he said and watched as the boy diligently washed his hands and face. When he was done he put him down and handed him a large, fluffy towel against which the boy buried his face into giggling. When he was done he dropped the towel and ran back into the living room, jumping on the couch next to L. Light frowned at the dropped towel, immediately picking it up and hanging it back on the rack before going out. 

“Aki, you can’t just drop the towel on the floor,” he said following him into the living room, “Remember to hang it back up next time.” L shook his head and leaned over to the boy.

“Yes, by all means don’t leave things lying on the floor,” he said rolling his eyes and making the boy laugh.

“You be quiet, you still haven’t learned how to pick up behind yourself,” Light accused and before L could answer Watari came in with dinner and began to place it on the table. Light took Aki’s hand and led him to the table to sit down.

“Now I thought you’d like something filling but not too heavy,” Watari told the boy, “So, here is some Miso soup which is Light’s favorite,” he said placing a steaming bowl in front of the boy, “And then here is some grilled mackerel, brown rice and cucumber salad.” Aki stared at all the food, then put his small hands together and closed his eyes.

“Thank you for the food,” he said quickly then looked at Light and L, who looked at each other and then reluctantly put their hands together and repeated the thanks. He then smiled and began to eat happily.

“Well, it seems someone is going to teach you manners,” Watari said with a grin as he poured Aki a cup of milk.

“Thank you Watari,” L said reaching for his own meal and ignoring his remark, “How is the soup, Aki?” The boy barely stopped long enough to nod that it was good before putting more in his mouth. 

“He wasn’t exaggerating when he said was hungry,” L told Light. 

“Obviously not,” Light chuckled and picked up his spoon for the soup, dipped it in then put it back. He then pushed the bowl away from him with a frown.

“What’s the matter?” L asked leaning close to him so Aki couldn’t hear him. Light shook his head and then smiled at him.

“Nothing really, I simply don’t have an appetite right now. You keep eating, I’m alright.” L’s head cocked to one side as he gazed at Light

“That’s not like you,” he said and stopped when Light’s return expression very clearly said “Leave it alone”. He nodded at him then added, “But we’ll discuss it later.” Light looked away and then turned to the boy as he heard him call his name.

“Light…If I eat all my food can I have ice cream then?” 

“Of course you can, and then a bath and bedtime,” he answered and Aki smiled, nodding his head happily.

After dinner and ice cream, Light led the boy back into the bathroom while L cleared up the table and went back to work finding any relations Aki might have. He jumped up when he found someone, getting up and moving quickly to the bathroom. 

“Light I found…” he stopped when he saw Light making bubbles with the soap and blowing them at Aki and making him laugh. The child’s laugh was so much better to hear than the crying he had done before. He began to walk towards them when he stopped and sniffed the air.

“Do I smell strawberries?” he asked. “Have you been using my wash?” 

“Sorry,” Light said sheepishly and then shrugged, “When he saw it he wanted to smell like strawberries, it’s one of his favorites.” 

“I see,” L answered, “At least he has good taste. When you have finished, I have found something.” He told him before walking out.

A few moments later, Light walked past him towards the bedroom, then a few moments later walked past him back to the bedroom moving a little faster.

“Is something amiss, Light?” he asked in confusion.

“Had to grab him something to wear!” he explained disappearing again into the bathroom. L put a thumb to his mouth in thought, but then went back to the job at hand; finding all the information possible on this newfound family member, especially how to contact them.

“Ryuzaki how do I look?” he heard and lifted his face to see respond to the request and then stopped before he could. 

“Light gave me one of your shirts and it’s way long so he said I can sleep in it!” Aki explained happily.

L’s eyes gazed at the diminutive child completely covered in one of his white shirts, then scrolled up to rest on Light’s face . 

“Well…I don’t really have any shirts suitable…I mean soft enough for a little boy’s skin…you know, and I didn’t think you’d mind.” Light explained, L’s face remaining impassive as he gazed at Light and then looked to the boy.

“I think you look fine,” he told him, “And now Light and I have several things to discuss, it would probably be a good time for you to go to bed,” he added and then smiled, “You’ve had a long day, you’ll need your rest.” The boy nodded and then suddenly ran to L, hugging him tightly.

“Night, night,” he said and then went back to Light who smiled at L and then stopped when L did nothing but gaze at him. He cleared his throat and then steered the boy into what had been Near’s bedroom. He turned the light on and watched Aki’s eyes widen as he gazed around the room.

“There’s toys in here!” he exclaimed running towards the shelves, “Can I play?” he asked and Light nodded.

“Pick a couple and take them to bed with you,” he said and watched as Aki picked out what he wanted. He pulled the covers back and helped him get into the bed and settle into it.

“Thank you,” the boy said as he slid in, “I can’t wait to tell Mama about this when she wakes up,” he said laying down on the pillow, his small body nearly disappearing in the large bed. Light sighed and tried to smile at the boy’s words.

“You’ve been a very brave young man,” he told the boy, “Your mother will be very proud of you.” He stood up as the boy smiled proudly. “Do you want me to leave the light’s on?” he asked as he walked to the door.

“Okay,” Aki answered playing with the toys. Light nodded and watched him for a few moments. “Good night Aki,” he said, “We’re right outside if you need anything.” The boy nodded, his attention completely on the toys. Light then quietly walked out and closed the door behind him.

L was waiting for him right outside of the door and held out a glass of wine to him.

“I think we both could do with one of these right now,” he said with a smile, “And you’ll be glad to know that I’m going to let it slide that you took one of my shirts without asking.” Light took the glass and leaned forward to kiss him.

“Thank you,” he answered and took a sip as they walked back to the living room. “It really was the softest item for him and he looks almost as cute in it as you do.” 

“Don’t push it, Detective,” L told him walking back to the couch and Light laughed.

“Alright, I’m done. So you said you found something?” he asked as they sat down.

“Yes, an aunt,” L said picking up his laptop. “It took a bit of digging, apparently she has stayed away from the family for quite a while, broken all ties.”

“I wonder why,” Light said taking another sip, “a big family fight?”

“I have no idea yet, but she hasn’t been in contact with Aki and his family since he was two. I’ve found emails between Aki’s mother and her sister, and I’m beginning to think it has something to do with her husband and his…extra business activities. I’ll assign one of my contacts to follow her trail from her last known address and get back to me immediately.” He turned away from the computer and studied Light. 

“You didn’t eat dinner, I hope you realize that I wasn’t going to let that go.” He told him.

“I hoped you would,” Light admitted as his fingers played with his glass, “I simply don’t have an appetite right now, but I’m fine.” L finished his wine and stood up.

“While I reach and instruct my contact, you should get ready for bed. I know what’s eating away at you, and it’s best if you put your mind at ease by getting some rest.” Light nodded and finished his wine.

“I’ll check on Aki first,” he said and stood up and began to walk towards the bedroom. L moved behind him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the back of his neck.  
“You had no choice Light,” he told him, “Had you not killed him, he surely would have killed both of us andd taken the boy. “ 

“I know,” Light answered pulling away and turning to face him. “I know what you think my problem is, but my problem isn’t that I feel guilty or badly about killing him. That isn’t really why I’m having so much difficulty with this.” He looked down at his hands, flexing his fingers and L could tell he was fighting internally as to whether he should say what was really bothering him, or if he even knew how.

“Light, you know you can tell me anything, it’s alright and we can deal with it together.” He told him, hoping it would ease him into telling him what was really wrong. Light looked up from his hands, but didn’t look directly at L.

“He was exactly the type I used to kill before, the type that deserved it,” he turned and looked at L, a familiar gleam in his eyes that unsettled L. “My problem is that I felt that rush I used to feel when I wrote the names. That high, that rush of power and it felt…good.”

“That isn’t completely surprising,” L answered, hiding the concern he was feeling. He reached up and caressed Light’s face before running his fingers through his hair. “Whatever the reason you are feeling the way you are, I believe rest is needed to combat it. Check on the boy and then go to bed, I’ll be there shortly.” He leaned forward and kissed him softly, then pulled away and headed towards his office.

Light watched him go then quietly opened the door to the bedroom. Aki had fallen asleep, the toys clutched tightly in his hands, and had managed to kick off all of his blankets. Light walked over and pulled them back over him, tucking him in. He reached down, moved hair from his face and sighed.

“I’ll make sure they all pay for what they’ve done,” he whispered, then turned and left the room, stopping one last time to look at him before closing the door.

L pulled his knees up against his chest, his thumb to his lips as he went over what Light had said to him. The Kira part of him had been all but dead for such a long time that he thought it would never come back. It never occurred to him that the possibility of his killing someone in the line of duty would bring those feelings back and now that it had, how deep would they go? He’d have to keep a close watch on him and have a plan in mind if he saw Light slide back further. But for now he had to get his contact moving on finding that aunt and getting back to Light.

When he finally had everything set up he unfolded from the chair and stood up stretching. He walked from his office to the bedroom and stopped at the door. It seemed Light was sleeping peacefully and for that he was grateful. He undressed and slid into bed next to him, getting into his favorite position with his head on Light’s chest. He closed his eyes and hoped that listening to Light’s breathing would help him sleep like it usually did, but the worry in his mind wouldn’t let it happen. He lay in the dark, his arm tightly around Light, formulating a plan of action in case he needed one.


	4. Chapter 4

Vendetta 4

L didn’t even realize he’d fallen asleep until the scream startled him awake. His eyes flew open and he sat up, staring into the darkness of the room trying to understand what had just woke him up. He reached for the lamp as a second scream happened and Light was up as well and heading for the door in one motion.

“Aki!” he shouted and was out of the room, L following right behind him. He knew it was impossible that anyone could have gotten into the apartment, but at the same time he couldn’t imagine what else was wrong.

Light threw the door open to Aki’s room and turned on the light to find Aki sitting up and screaming in the bed, his small face a mask of pure terror. He ran to him and gathered the screaming, trembling child in his arms as L scoured the room to make sure no one was there.

“You’re alright Aki, you’re safe, it’s okay,” Light said softly as he held him tightly.

“Mama!! Mama! He hurt Mama!” Aki cried clinging to Light, “Mama!” Light pulled him away from his chest to look at his face.

“I know Aki, but she’s being taken care of, she’s in the hospital.” He soothed him as he held him, “It’s okay.” The boy nodded slowly and buried his face in Light’s chest again. L could see how badly the boy was trembling and crying in Light’s arms and made a decision.

“I think it would be best if we brought him back to bed with us,” he suggested, “He shouldn’t be left alone again.” Light nodded.

“Good idea,” he said rubbing the boy’s back as he began to calm down, “Aki, we’re going to bring you to our room, okay?” The boy nodded against his neck, as he tried to stop crying. “Alright, let’s go into the bathroom and wash your face first.” Light told him and moved to do that, “It will make you feel better.” L watched Light as he walked past him holding Aki against his chest, the look on his face troubling. He expected to see concern, even upset but what he saw was pure fury. 

“Light,” he said gently touching Light’s shoulder to make him stop for a moment, “You need to calm down yourself to be able to help the boy properly.” He could tell Light was about to snap at him but caught himself and took a deep breath.

“I’m fine,” he answered, “Could you get him something to drink to help him calm down?” L nodded.

“Of course, hot chocolate always calmed me when I was his age,” he answered and Light gave him a small smile and headed into the bathroom with Aki. L went to the kitchen and prepared the hot chocolate, warming the milk in the microwave and adding chocolate syrup to his personal specifications. He sipped at it to make sure it wasn’t too hot, then carried the mug into the bedroom where Light was sitting with Aki next to him in the bed. 

“Ah you look better,” L said as he sat down on the other side of him, “Here, take this and drink carefully, it is warm.” Aki looked at him, then looked in the mug.

“Is it chocolate?” he asked and L nodded.

“It’s hot chocolate, it should make you feel better and help you sleep.” Light looked at the mug when Aki took it and looked at L.

“Not with all that chocolate it won’t help him sleep, honestly L.” he said and L grinned.

“The warmth will soothe him, the chocolate only ensures he drinks it all,” he watched as Aki took the first sip, chocolate all around his upper lip when he pulled away from the mug.

“It’s really good,” he said quickly putting it back up to his lips. L looked smugly at Light and then slid out of bed.

“As a matter of fact, I think I’ll have one myself,” he said and headed for the kitchen. Light shook his head and wrapped one arm around Aki as he drank.

“Feeling better?” he asked and the boy nodded, not wanting to take his mouth from the mug, “When you finish you’ll sleep in here with us okay?” Aki nodded again and worked on finishing his chocolate.

By the time L came back with his own, Aki had finished his and Light was wiping his mouth and hands. When he was cleaned up to Light’s satisfaction, he slid under the blankets, his small body dwarfed in the large bed under all the blankets. Light stroked his hair and smiled at him.

“Now you can go back to sleep, you’re safe here with us, okay?”

“Okay,” he answered and yawned, “Good night,” he looked at L, “Thank you for the chocolate.” L nodded and smiled at him.

“Wait till you see what we’re having for breakfast,” he teased and Light rolled his eyes.

“Good night, Aki,” he said pulling the blankets up to his neck and tucking him in tightly. He then got up and slid in next to L so that he had Aki on one side and L on the other. 

He watched as L finished his own chocolate then leaned over and licked the chocolate from his lips before kissing him softly.

“Well, I’m glad to see you’ve calmed down now,” L whispered after kissing him back. Light sighed and ran a hand through his hair

“I’m sorry but when I think about what he’s going through and what he’s probably going to have to go through…” L reached up and caressed his face as Light watched Aki fall asleep.

“I know, but you can’t lose yourself in this. You have to control your anger or you’re not going to be able to the boy any good.” Light frowned.

“Why do you keep calling him “the boy”? He has a name.” L sighed and eyed the now sleeping child.

“I am aware he has a name…”

“You’re keeping him at arm’s length by not using his name,” Light accused him, “If you continue to call him “the boy” you stay impartial, he’s simply another case.”

“Perhaps that’s partially true Light, but I’m trying to maintain a professional distance so that I can do what’s best in his case without letting emotion sway the facts. It isn’t that I don’t care about what happens to the…to Aki, but I know this situation is going to get worse before we are able to settle it.” Light stared at him for a moment and then reached up to turn out the light and lay back in the bed.

“I saw how distant you were when you were holding him and rubbing his back,” he remarked, “And it was your idea to bring him in here.” L sighed before placing his empty cup on the night table and lying down next to him.

“I never said I don’t feel for him,” he explained, “But I feel I have to keep some distance,” he rolled over and placed his head on Light’s chest. “We have no idea where this case is going to go, we need to keep our heads level on all sides.”

“I know where this case is going to go, I’m going to find those responsible and kill them,” Light said and L sat up and stared at him in the darkened room.

“We’re going to find them and bring them to justice Light,” he told him, “You are not Kira, and killing is not the only option.” He continued to stare at him until Light finally nodded and sighed, reaching up and pulling L down for a kiss.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he said when he released him, “I’m reacting to my anger and the rush I felt earlier. That’s not really the way I think any more.” L smiled and lay back down on Light’s chest, his fingers running circles along it.

“No, it isn’t and I will be right here to remind you of that fact,” he said nuzzling against his neck. “I love you, Light.” Light put both of his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too,” he said, “And I’m sorry, I don’t mean to lose myself, it’s just that it’s so wrong…” L kissed his chest.

“I understand, it is wrong. We will find them Light, and we will bring them down…the right way.” Light nodded and closed his eyes, he was suddenly extremely exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. L stayed awake, listening to Light’s breathing until he could tell he’d finally fallen asleep. He slid out of bed carefully and made his way to the bedroom door. As he walked around the bed he stopped and looked down at the sleeping child. He had turned to his side and was facing Light, his tiny hands clutched into fists. He reached down and gently relaxed the boy’s hands, his fingers gently massaging the muscles until the fists relaxed into opening. None of what was happening was Aki’s fault, and yet L felt a tinge of resentment for the chaos his situation had brought into his life and the effect it was having on Light. He sighed as he remembered being Aki’s age and having his life as he knew it destroyed. The difference being he had been alone when it happened, no family, no friendly stranger would appear for him until after he’d suffered for three years. He ran his fingers softly through the boy’s hair before turning and leaving the room, quietly opening and closing the door behind him. He walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He would find the boy’s father.

“Light!! Light!! Wake up Light I have to go to the bathroom!!!” Light groaned as he felt his eyes being pried open against his wishes.

“What…what’s the matter?” he managed as he rubbed his eyes.

“I have to go!!” Aki repeated, “I can’t open the door!” Light’s eyes finally opened and he was peering into Aki’s wide eyes as they stared into his.

“Okay, okay I’m up,” he said sitting up and stretching. Aki climbed off of the bed and ran for the door, standing on his toes and barely reaching the doorknob. Light chuckled and shook his head. 

“There’s a bathroom in here,” he said taking the boys hand and pulling him around, “It’s right over there.” Aki stared open mouthed at where Light was leading him.

“You have TWO bathrooms?” he said and Light nodded as he opened the door.

“Yes we do,” he said, “Go ahead, I’ll wait for you since you can do it yourself,” he told him remembering what he had been told the night before. Aki nodded and ran in, Light closing the door behind him. As Light waited he realized L wasn’t in bed. He went to the bedroom door and was pleasantly surprised by the aroma of coffee and breakfast. L was standing over the stove, a spatula in one hand as he flipped a pancake. Light walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

“Now this is a rare sight,” he said peering into the griddle, “You cooking.” L turned and smiled at him.

“I called Watari and told him that I had made a promise about breakfast and he didn’t have to bother this morning,” he said, “Nothing’s better than chocolate chip pancakes.”

“Good morning Ryuzaki!!” Aki greeted running across the room and running into L. “That smells really good!” he added hugging L’s leg. L looked down and smiled at him. “Well, I made a promise to you.” He said and Aki nodded against him.

“Come on you, let’s make sure your cleaned up for breakfast,” Light said picking him up. “Cover your eyes,” he said before leaning forward and kissing L softly.

“Ewww, yucky!” Aki laughed and covered his eyes with his hands.

“I warned you,” Light said, “Watch out I’m doing it again!” he said leaning forward and L pulled back.

“Light I’m trying to cook, I’ll burn my pancakes!” Aki laughed behind his hands.

“You’re funny!” he said and L agreed.

“Now go wash up so I can finish this properly!” he scolded and Light pouted.

“Fine, but you owe me one.” He said and carried Aki into the bathroom.

By the time they’d finished, L had food on the table and was pouring coffee for Light, having already poured milk for Aki.

“I have to say I’m quite impressed,” Light said setting Aki in the chair before sitting down himself, “I can count the number of times you’ve cooked by yourself on my left hand.” L nodded as he sat down himself.

“Simply because I don’t do it doesn’t mean I can’t. Why should I when either Watari or you do it, except for the times we cook dinner together,” he answered and sipped his coffee, “Aki what would you like on your pancakes? We have powdered sugar, butter, syrup and whipped cream.”

“Everything!!” the boy answered and Light laughed then shook his head.

“He sounds like you,” he said to L and shook his head, “How about we just try a little powdered sugar and a little whipped cream? Too much of this stuff and you’ll be running around the room in circles.” L snorted at him.

“Do I run around the room in circles?” he asked.

“Don’t be ridiculous you’re not five years old,” Light told him as he fixed Aki’s pancakes, “Don’t get him started on your bad habits.” Aki clasped his hands together and bowed towards the table.

“Thank you for the food!” he said then peered over at Light and L until they did the same. When they did he laughed happily and began to eat. Light reached across the table and took L’s hand.

“Thank you for this,” he said, “I know what your feelings are and I appreciate you going out of your way to do this for him.” L sighed and squeezed his hand.

“I’m not heartless Light, I’m just trying to be careful,” he said, “And when you have a moment I’d like to talk to you about what I discovered while I was working earlier. I’ve found another missing member.”

Light stared in surprise as L nodded and mouthed “father”. 

“I see,” he said glancing at Aki, “Yes, we’ll discuss this later.” He reached for his coffee and it didn’t escape L that he hadn’t put anything on his plate to eat. 

“Light…you need to eat something,” he said but before Light could answer the intercom buzzed. Light started to move and L shook his head.

“Eat something, I’ll get it,” he said and got up quickly to answer the buzz. 

“Detective Matsuda is in the elevator on his way up,” Watari’s voice informed him. Light and L looked at each other. This couldn’t be good news to make Matsuda come by this time of the morning. 

“Thank you Watari, I’ll let him in,” he looked at Aki who was busily stuffing his face. “And if you could come in to sit with Aki while Light and I speak with Matsuda.”

“I will be there shortly,” Watari answered and L moved to the door as just as there was a knock.

“Matsuda, good morning,” he said as he opened the door, “What a surprise to see you this early. There are chocolate chip pancakes and coffee if you’d like.” 

“Thanks Ryuzaki, but I’m here because the hospital called for Light this morning,” he said and looked sadly towards the boy, “The news isn’t good.” L knew immediately what had happened by the look on Matsuda’s face and he sighed heavily. Not that he wasn’t expecting it, but expecting it and dealing with it was a totally different thing. He walked over to the table where Light was playing with Aki, feeding him a large bite of pancake and making him laugh.

“Light, Matsuda’s here and he needs to talk to you,” he said gently. “Use my office, and I’ll join you in a few minutes.” Light gave the fork to Aki and looked at L, not liking what he saw.

“Alright,” he said and stood up, “Be right back Aki, I have to talk to a friend.” He said and the boy nodded, stuffing more pancake into his mouth. 

“What’s happening Matsuda,” he asked as they moved into L’s office. He closed the door behind them and he turned to face him, “I’m assuming this isn’t good news.” Matsuda shook his head.

“The hospital called for you a few minutes after I got in,” he said slowly, “I took the call since I knew you weren’t coming in.”

“His mother taking a turn for the worse?” Light ventured, “That’s not unusual with that kind of injury, but she’ll probably…”

“She’s dead Light,” Matsuda interrupted softly, “She died very early this morning; I’m so sorry.” The door opened and L walked in closing it quickly behind him. He looked from Matsuda to Light and he knew what he had feared was true. 

Light stared at him blankly as he let the information wash over him. The shooting played out in his mind again, watching as she was shot in the back and propelled into his arms by the force of the bullet; the blood, his shooting the other attacker. He heard the sound of Aki laughing in the other room and his anger erupted, some of the items on L’s desk getting the worst of it as they flew across the room. 

“Light…” L started to move towards him and Light shook his head, falling into the chair.

“Did she ever wake up?” he asked and Matsuda shook his head.

“No, she simply slipped away.” He answered and Light nodded.

“Thank you for coming to tell me Matsuda, and not just calling.” L said as he moved behind Light.

“I couldn’t do that, I knew how you were feeling about this case, I’m really sorry Light.” Light nodded again but didn’t move from the chair. Matsuda looked at L and watched as L reached down and placed his hands on Light’s shoulders. He took that as his cue to leave and turned and left the office, closing the door behind him. 

“I know you had hoped for the best Light, but after knowing her injuries, it would have been a miracle for her to have made it. I am sorry.” He said.

“A miracle,” Light said softly, “To need a miracle for an innocent victim to be able to live and raise her son. How fucked up is it that a miracle is needed for something like that?” his voice had become progressively louder as he spoke. He pushed L’s hands away from him and he jumped up from the chair and turned to face him. L was alarmed at the fury he saw in Light’s face, the pure hate in his eyes. 

“Her husband steals and Aki pays for it by having to watch his mother shot down and he didn’t deserve one miracle?” L sighed and moved closer to him, reaching out to touch him.

“Light you’re over reacting to this situation. You and I have both seen situations far more heinous than this. You have waded in blood and body parts to get clues on a case, we have seen the results of murder sprees with no explanation, and we’ve seen entire families murdered! Neither one of us is new to this type of tragedy.” He was finally close enough to caress Light’s arm. “This situation is very tragic I agree, I feel for the boy, but the problem here is you have quickly become emotionally involved from the beginning. You immediately felt responsible for the boy, you had to kill to save him and the fact that you felt exhilaration at killing the criminal has added to your involvement. Light you have to pull away before you completely lose yourself!”

Light moved away from him and walked to the window that looked out at downtown Tokyo. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

“I can’t help how I feel L,” he said quietly, “And I don’t understand why I feel so deeply for Aki’s situation, but I do. I see his face and it represents everyone I’ve tried to help, everyone that’s suffered at the hands of criminals that never seem to stop coming.” He stopped for a moment then took a deep breath before he began again. “There was one time when they had all but stopped, when they were afraid to do anything.” L knew immediately what he was thinking and moved quickly to him.

“Stop thinking that way Light, Kira was born because you were a bored, immature teenager and you found a way to ease that boredom that just happened to work with your dissatisfaction with the world!” he told him sternly as he grabbed Light and turned him around to face him, wincing inside at the look in his eyes.

“You cannot go back to that way of handling things and you couldn’t anyway because you no longer have a notebook. I understand your anger, I understand your frustration, but you need to get back to yourself. The boy…Aki needs you to be yourself to help him get through this, please stop and think.”

“You have my notebook L,” Light reminded him and tried to move away.

“And I will never give it to you,” L told him. He reached out and held Light’s arms to keep him from moving. “I love you Light, and no one understands you more than I do. You don’t really want to go back to what you were; you just feel frustrated and lost by what’s happened and you don’t know how to deal with this so you ‘re reaching back to when you felt invincible, when you knew exactly what to do next, when you thought you had all the answers,” he let go of one arm and caressed Light’s face, gratified when Light closed his eyes and leaned against his hand. After a moment Light shook his head.

“You don’t understand,” he said taking L’s hand from his face, “It isn’t just that I feel—angry, it’s the way I felt when I killed him. It felt right, it felt good, it felt as if I’d never stopped killing and it was exhilarating. Everything that’s happening is making me feel as if I’m being pulled back into Kira for a reason, and it feels right.” 

“No, Light it isn’t right, it isn’t the answer. You have no idea who these people are and you will not get your hands on that notebook again so it’s futile to think this way. You’ve dealt with worse and Kira has never entered your mind; and what I don’t understand is why it’s there now. But whatever the reason, right now Aki needs to know the truth, no matter how painful it is; and he needs to know that we are here to help him. A killer notebook is not going to help him right now, he needs someone who cares about him.” Light nodded then looked up at him.

“You’re right, we have to tell him,” he turned and went to the door of the office, “You said you found his father, I want to know where he is, and I need to talk to him.” L nodded as he moved to follow him.

“Of course, but Light…” Light stopped and looked at him, “Aki needs you, not Kira.” Light gave him a quick nod and walked out, L right behind him.

Aki looked up as they walked out, holding up his empty plate proudly. 

“Look I ate it all,” he said with a wide grin, “And Mr. Wammy said I could have more if it was okay with you.” Light smiled at him and reached for his hand.

“Maybe a little later, but right now we have to talk.” He said. Aki reached up and took his hand.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked as he walked with Light to the living room and sat next to him on the couch

“Of course not,” Light answered and L sat next to Aki on his other side. Watari got up from the table and walked past them.

“Let me know if I can be of any assistance,” he said quietly as he walked out, L nodding his thanks.

“Does this mean I can’t go see Mama today?” Aki asked trying to decide why Light looked so serious, “She didn’t wake up yet? When do you think she will?” Light took a deep breath and squeezed the little boy’s hand.

“Your mama isn’t…going to wake up Aki,” he said slowly, “She was hurt very badly and she couldn’t heal.” The boy blinked in confusion, looking from Light to L.  
“She couldn’t heal?” he asked quietly, “She can’t wake up?” 

“I’m so sorry Aki, but your mom is gone, she died this morning. She won’t be coming home.” L‘s mind suddenly flashed to himself getting the same news at approximately the same age. Even though at five one doesn’t really grasp the idea of death, one understands the meaning of gone, and never coming home. The sound of Aki’s wail brought him back, it was a sound like no other that went straight to his heart.

The wail turned into angry crying as he begged Light to take him to his mother, his tiny fists beating against Light, blaming him for keeping him away from his mother. Light kept saying he was sorry over and over as he reached out and gathered the boy into his arms and rocked him. L reached out and held them both as tears slid down Light’s face, one hand rubbing the boy’s back, the other arm around Light’s shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry Aki,” he said then looked up at Light and for a moment it was Kira looking back at him, it was only for a moment, but it was enough to scare him.


	5. Chapter 5

Vendetta 5

 

Aki had cried himself to sleep in Light’s arms, and Light had also drifted off as he held the boy tightly. L gently moved Light so that he was lying down instead of sitting up, Aki coming with him as he was held fast in his arms. He got up and retrieved a blanket and covered them both before going into his office.

There were two things he had to do; get Aki’s father to somewhere safe before Aki lost him as well, and warn his Aunt that they could possibly be in danger as well. He sighed and drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them; they’d also have to be told about the mother’s death but they would have to get to safety before that. He reached for his intercom.

“Watari, I need to bring the boy’s father to a safe house as soon as possible. I discovered where he was hiding and I find it difficult that the killers haven’t discovered him yet, so there’s something else going on with this. I’m sending you the address so you can have him picked up immediately and it wouldn’t bother me if he has to be taken by force.”

“I’ll let you know when he’s arrived,” Watari answered him, “How’s Aki?”

“Both he and Light are sleeping now, complete emotional exhaustion for both of them I imagine,” he sighed again, “I also need the boy’s aunt alerted to the possibility that she could be in danger and offer to help her in any way possible to keep her safe, let me know when she’s been told.”

“Of course, send me her address and I’ll have someone visit immediately. You don’t think this should be done by the police?”

“It’s possible they’re watching the police, they know someone has the boy, they know by now I’m sure his mother is dead. I don’t want to lead them to his remaining family."

“Understood, L. I’ll let you know when both have been done.” L forwarded the information to Watari’s computer and jumped from his chair and walked back out into the living room and gazed at the pair on the couch. He knelt by Light’s head and gently ran his fingers through his hair not wanting to wake him but needing to touch him. He couldn’t get that moment of seeing Kira when Light looked at him out of his mind, and it terrified him. Light had successfully quieted that side of him for quite a while and he had hoped it was permanent, but now he wasn’t so sure. He stood up and walked back into his office and closed the door quietly. He walked to the bookcase and had it slide open to reveal the safe. He leaned into the retina scan so the safe would open, reached in and picked up the hated notebook.

All he had to do was destroy it and Kira would be gone forever; completely wiped from Light’s memory and everything else that had to do with his finding the notebook. But would that include him and what their relationship was? That nagging fear was the only thing that kept him from setting it on fire right at that moment, there was no way to go back if he did. He could have Light give it up and then if anything went wrong he could give it back to him but what if he wouldn’t want it back? Ryuk would probably appear again and what if he renewed that bargain of being the one to kill Light? He closed his eyes and shook his head violently. No, too many unknown variables, he couldn’t take the chance that any of those things could happen. He threw the book back into the safe and closed it, hiding it again behind the bookcase. It was bad enough that he put the notebook in Light’s hands for a few moments, as he slept, at least once a month to keep his memories intact, it was enough of a risk of getting the Shinigami back involved then, he wouldn’t take the chance of making it worse. He would have to hope that Light would be strong enough to keep Kira at bay, but if he couldn’t…he knew what he’d have to do.  
The sound of his door opening and Watari’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see his mentor bringing in a tray with pastries and coffee.

“I was sure you hadn’t eaten since breakfast,” he explained, “And I knew better than to ask you.” L slipped his hands into his pockets and walked back to his chair, climbing into it and bringing his knees to his chest.

“I’m afraid all of this upset is going to bring Kira back,” he said quietly. Watari stopped pouring the coffee for a moment as L’s words came to him. 

“Why do you think that?” he asked and L explained what Light had said to him, and then the quick flash of Kira he saw in his eyes earlier. Watari sighed as he brought him his coffee.

“I believe Light is strong enough to keep his head,” he said, “Although his attachment to Aki has surprised me.” L nodded.

“It has surprised me as well, but I imagine the boy has managed to touch a spot within Light that he wasn’t even aware of. His desire for justice for others is very strong, which is why he works at the NPA, why Kira got such a stronghold on him.”

“You talk of Kira as if he were a separate entity,” Watari reminded him.

“Of course I do, he is separate from Light…”

“L you know….” Watari began.

“Yes of course I know!” L shouted and then immediately calmed as he ran a hand through his hair. “If I don’t separate Kira from Light in my mind I’ll go back to being afraid of him subconsciously, I have to see them as apart from each other, I have to.” 

“I understand,” Watari said gently, “Then I would suggest you destroy that notebook; wipe out any trace of Kira from his mind.” 

L ignored the statement and sipped from his coffee. “Please let me know when the father has arrived.” He said staring at his screen. Watari sighed and walked to the door.

“Of course,” he answered, “L…we have seen proof that giving up that notebook does not destroy emotions. Light will love you even without the notebook.” L said nothing and Watari took his leave. 

 

Light opened his eyes and immediately looked for Aki who was still sleeping on his chest. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but apparently he had. He rubbed his eyes and sat up trying not to disturb the boy. He was able to sit up, and slide him down on the couch without him waking up. He pulled the blanket back up over him and stood up looking around for L. He knew where he’d find him and walked to the office where he found him slipping on his sneakers.

“Where are you going?” he asked rubbing his eyes.

“His father is in one of our safe houses,” he answered, “I’m going to get some answers from him.”

“I’m going with you,” Light answered and L shook his head.

“You should stay here with Aki,” he said, “He’ll still be upset when he wakes, he’ll want you.” Light sighed and shook his head.

“You stay, I’m the detective on the case, I need information from him, I need to talk to him.” L could see there was no talking him out of it so he nodded.

“Alright, but take your laptop with you and I’ll hook up to it. I have a few questions I’d like to ask myself, and I’d like to hear what he has to say. Watari is waiting in front of the building.” Light nodded.

“Fine, I’ll do that,” Light said and turned to leave when L grabbed his arm.

“Light…you need to stay focused. You’re close to this because of Aki, don’t lose yourself.” Light managed a small smile that didn’t go anywhere near his eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” he said and looked over at Aki, “Just don’t let him be alone when he wakes up.” L nodded.

“I have some experience in this kind of loss although I have not thought about it in quite some time; I’ll take care of him. Be careful, they may be watching.”

“I doubt it, they have no idea who has Aki, but I’ll be careful,” he leaned over and kissed him before picking up the laptop, “I’ll call you when I’m ready and you can come on line.” 

L nodded and watched him leave to meet Watari. He turned towards the couch when he heard a whimper coming from that direction. Aki was thrashing under the blanket and he went to him.

“It’s alright Aki, you’re safe, you’re okay,” he said reaching for him and rubbing his back. The boy’s eyes opened, filled with terror and upset and he sat up quickly.

“Mama….” He called out and L sighed reaching around to hold him.

“I’m sorry Aki,” he said quietly as he pulled him into his lap. The boy leaned against him as huge tears began to fall down his face. He looked around the room and then looked up at L.

“Where’s Light?” he asked, “Where is he?” he asked sliding off of L’s lap and running towards the bedroom.

“He’s not here right now,” L told him, “He had something to do but he’ll be back soon,” he stood up and walked to the kitchen, going through the cabinets and putting together a plate full of sweets that he thought Aki might like. That was always his go to when he was upset, and it always made him feel better. He looked over at where Aki had gone, and he was standing in front of the door as if hoping if he stood there long enough Light would walk through the door. He brought the sweets over to the table and set them down.

“Aki? Come have a snack, staring at the door isn’t going to make Light get here any faster,” he said. Aki sighed and looked at him.

“Light will come home; you promise?” L walked over to him and squatted down so he was eye to eye with him.

“I promise you, Light will come home,” he told him and Aki nodded and wrapped his arms around L’s neck. L put his arms around him and picked him up as he stood up. He brought him into the main room and sat him on the couch. “Here, have something to snack on and I’ll put on a movie for you. I know you’re still upset, but maybe it will take your mind off of it at least for a while.” The boy nodded and reached for a cookie from the plate, as L started a cartoon. “I’m going into my office for a few minutes,” he said, “If you need anything just call me.” The boy nodded slowly, his face turned toward the screen. 

L walked into his office and made sure his computer was up and ready to hear from Light, who should be arriving at the safe house any moment now. He just hoped Light would keep himself together once faced with the boy’s father…the one who started it all.

Watari pulled into the small driveway of the small cottage in front of them. Light didn’t know exactly where they were, but he knew they were out in the country somewhere; they had passed farms along the way so he knew they were pretty far from Tokyo. There had been very little traffic, and the only car that had come as far as they had passed them by as they pulled into the driveway towards the garage. As they approached it, Watari beeped the horn and the garage door opened so they could drive in. As soon as they were inside it slid shut behind them, and it was obvious from that side of the door it all metal. The moment the car was parked Light jumped out of the car with the lap top, waiting for Watari to show him where to go.

“How long has L had this?” he asked as they walked toward the door at the end of the garage.

“Several years,” Watari added, “It’s an excellent place for his associates to bring work from, bring suspects, etc.,” he said opening the door and ushering him in. “No one has any idea that it’s anything more than a private home; we have a couple who live here year round so it doesn’t’ seem suspicious.”

They walked into a tastefully furnished home, it looked very well lived in and comfortable. Light found it difficult to believe it was simply a front for a safe house. Once inside, Watari led him down a hallway, past a staircase, and to a closed door. He opened a hidden panel on the wall next to it, entered in a few numbers and presented his right eye for scanning. The door slid open and he and Light walked in; the door closing behind.

Sitting at a table in the middle of the room was a man, sitting awkwardly and nervously rubbing his hands together as two other men sat at opposite ends of the room watching him. Light’s eyes narrowed as he approached him.

“Katagi Fujimoto?” he asked as he neared him. The man’s head shot up and he stood up immediately.

“Yes, I am Katagi Fujimoto.” He answered nervously. Light placed the laptop down on the table and turned it on, connecting with L.

“I’m here L, and so is he.” L’s swirling letting appeared on the screen, his masked voice coming through clearly.

“Good afternoon Mr. Fujimoto, I am L,” he said, “And this is Detective Light Yagami, he is in control of your case, and we have some questions for you.”

“First, please tell me…my son and my wife…are they safe?” Fujimoto asked anxiously sitting down again.

“Your son is quite safe,” L told him, “Your wife…”

“Is dead Mr. Fujimoto, she was killed trying to protect your son from being taken by the animals you tried to swindle.” Light told him bluntly, leaning onto the table and getting as close as he could to the man’s face. “She died this morning in the hospital, because of you, Mr. Fujimoto, your greed and your stupidity.” Light watched as the man in front of him began to crumble; his hands coming to his face as he moaned his wife’s name. 

“She’s dead?” the man cried, “What am I going to do now?” 

Whatever compassion Light would have felt normally burned as he remembered Aki’s cries and he reached forward and grabbed the man’s shirt. Watari moved to him, seeing a look he recognized all too well. 

“Light…” he said gently as he touched his arm. Light looked at him for a moment then released the man’s shirt.

“What you’re going to do right now is give me everything you know about these people, every name, every bit of information that will help me find your wife’s murderers…”

“I can’t…I can’t…my son…” Light pushed him away in disgust and moved from the table.

“Mr. Fujimoto, while I sympathize with your loss,” L’s voice droned from the computer, “I can assure you that your son is safe from them. You have a decision to make, you will give us the information voluntarily, or we will leave you tied up in the middle of the street and await their pleasure. Your choice.”

The man shook his head. “I thought if I disappeared, they’d be safe, I…I didn’t want them to be hurt…” he cried.

“Then you’re more stupid than you look,” Light told him, “You didn’t imagine they would come after your family for leverage against you?” 

“I didn’t think…” he started.

“No, you did not think at all Mr. Fujimoto, or you would never have become involved with them in the first place, and definitely not try to use their money. Now I grow impatient with you, the information, Mr. Fujimoto…now.” L demanded, barely controlling his own anger, then quickly closed the laptop as Aki walked into his office.

“Aki I asked you to call me if you needed anything,” he said a bit harsher than he meant to and regretted it when the boy seemed to shrink away from him.

“I’m sorry, but Ryuzaki…can I have a drink?” he asked and L nodded.

“No, I’m sorry,” L answered, “and of course…in the refrigerator…anything you’d like,” he answered quickly trying to hide his anger at the boy’s father.

“Okay,” Aki said with a nod and turned and walked back out of the office. L took a deep breath and opened the lap top again. He could see the man was writing something in what he recognized as Light’s notebook he used for work.

“That’s all I know,” he said sliding the notebook to Light, “When can I see Aki?” Light stared at him, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

“You don’t deserve to see him,” he spat.

“Although I agree with you, it might be good for the boy to see him, so that he knows he still has him at least,” L suggested, “But before that happens Mr. Fujimoto, you need to give Light all the information.” The man stared at the computer.

“I gave him all the names I know…there’s nothing else…”

“Yes, there is. Where I found you was easily accessible to these people if they really wanted you. I want to know why they didn’t apprehend you there.” 

The man’s head shot up and he shook it again. “I…I don’t know…maybe they didn’t look as hard as you did…” he suggested and Light turned to the computer.

“What are you suggesting L?” he asked and he heard the detective sigh.

“That he has some kind of bargain with them, something that kept them from dragging him out of that hotel I found him in. He either promised them something or has some kind of leverage over them. I’m inclined to believe he has promised them something, offered them something of equal value. If he had something over them they could have just as easily killed him to shut him up. Light…give me the names he has given you.” Light pulled out the notebook and read the names to L.

“What could he have that he could possibly offer them for his life?” he asked, “They usually like to kill his type and leave his body somewhere to make a statement to anyone else who might want to try to screw them over.”

L was quiet as he searched the names he was given; searching through his many lists to see if they were there. What he found nearly made him sick and he struggled to keep himself in control. He knew once he told Light, he wasn’t sure exactly what he would do to the man.

“I know what you promised them,” he said through clenched teeth, “Light’s right, you don’t deserve to see your son ever again.” Light stared at the computer in confusion and then turned to Fujimoto.

“What is it L? what did he offer them?” The man suddenly went white once he realized that he’d been found out. He tried to stand up and run for the door, forgetting Watari and the other guards were still there.

“I didn’t mean it, I wasn’t really going to do it!” he cried struggling, “I told my wife to get Aki out of town, to hide…even leave the country! It wouldn’t have happened!” Light stared at him and then back to the computer.

“L…what…” he demanded.

“One of their side lines is human trafficking Light,” L answered, “Children in particular.” Light turned to face the man still struggling with his captors.

“You were going to give them Aki?” he whispered, his stomach turning at the thought. He would have been turned into someone’s slave in one of the countries like Thailand and Venezuela that still profit from that. The idea of Aki being sold into that nearly blinded him with rage, Kira raging in the back of his mind. “Your own son? To save your own skin?” Suddenly he grabbed the man from those who were holding him and threw him across the room. “How could you even think about doing that?” he seethed running to where the man fell, “That boy...how could you?” 

“I wasn’t going to do it,” he sobbed, “I love my son, but I needed time to think of what to do, they were going to kill me right there. I told her to take him and leave…it wouldn’t have happened…” he kept repeating as he pulled himself up from the floor. Light reached for his gun then grabbed Fujimoto by his throat, slamming him up against the wall, then placing the gun against his head.

“Light! NO!” Watari shouted moving quickly to him and pulling him away from Fujimoto, as the security guards grabbed the terrified man and shoved him back into the chair.

“He needs to die…” Light seethed as Watari made him lower his gun.

“I understand Light, but you can’t do this…you’re a police officer…” he reminded him.

“I can imagine what you wish to do, ” L’s voice came from the computer, “And although it is understandable, you’ll get into trouble Light, he’s not worth it.” Light nodded, breathing heavily and trying to calm down as L’s voice reached him. He put his gun away and turned back to Fujimoto.

“You do need to die,” he told the cowering man, “I can’t do that, but I will make sure you never see that boy again.” 

L’s computer beeped letting him know someone was trying to reach him. He was planning to ignore it, but saw it was Light’s father.

“This is L,” he answered.

“L…they know Light took the boy,” Yagami said. “I just heard from the hospital, apparently someone there gave them the information from the hospital and they’ve been looking for him outside your building. Is he there?” L fought the panic that was building up inside and answered.

“He’s with the boy’s father, I located him…they’re at a safe house…but if he was followed…I’ll give you the address…you need to get to him immediately!” He gave Yagami the information and disconnected.

“Light.” He began and saw that he was on the phone, “Light, you need to get out of there immediately!” he yelled into the computer. 

“Matsuda I’m really busy right now.” He was saying into the phone, “I’ll call you when…”

“Light they know you have the boy and they know where you are, you better get out of there right away! We’re coming to get you but you have to find somewhere safe to hide until we get there!” Matsuda interrupted him. Light turned to Watari.

“Apparently we’ve been found out,” he said, “If I had my way I’d just leave him here but we can’t do that. Take him and get him to headquarters.” He said reaching for his gun again. Watari gave Fujimoto to the security guards and instructed they take him. 

“They’ll get him there; you need to come with me.” Light shook his head.

“No, they’ll be looking for your car, you need to leave now and get somewhere safe, I’ll keep them busy here until the police arrive.” Watari hesitated for a moment but then nodded…he had to get to L.

“All the windows in the house have bulletproof glass but I don’t know how long they’ll hold up under a barrage of bullets. There are surveillance cameras everywhere,” he went to the laptop, “You can watch their approach from here.” He said connecting the lap top to their feed before going to the door. “Please be careful, Light. I’ll get back to L and Aki.” Light nodded and then looked down at the laptop when he heard his name.

“Light, what are you doing, why aren’t you leaving?” he heard L ask him.

“Don’t worry, you know this place is well protected. I need to keep them busy until Watari and his guards can get away. They’ll be looking for Watari’s car and once they realize it’s gone; I have to slow them down. I’m watching the feed from the cameras, they haven’t arrived here yet. Matsuda’s on his way….”

“No…no you need to get out before they arrive!!” L practically yelled, “You can’t hold them off alone, you have no idea how many are coming!”

“And I can’t put Watari in any more danger than he already is,” Light said, “It’ll be fine, Matsuda should be here soon, I won’t be alone.” He watched out of a window as Watari’s car went in one direction while the guards went in another. “Alright, they’re out of here. I’ve got to get ready L; I’ll talk to you later.” He disconnected from L and stayed on the surveillance feed. He picked up the laptop and ran out of the room to move to the front of the house.

“Light!!! Light!!!” L yelled at the computer and then swore when the connection was broken. 

“Is Light okay??” Aki asked running into the room, “Is he coming soon?” L tried to smile.

“Yes, he’s going to be here soon, but I have to go and help him,” he said standing up and going to the boy, “Aki…you’re safe here, and Watari will be here in a few minutes to stay with you, but it’s important I get to Light quickly and help him get home. You’ll be okay by yourself for about fifteen minutes won’t you?”

Aki nodded. “Sure, Mama used to let me be alone when she had to run to the store for something. I’ll be fine, Ryuzaki.” L nodded and patted the boy on his head.

“Yes you will be, and I’ll be back with Light,” he said, “Now you go back and finish watching your movie while I get ready.” Aki nodded and went back into the living room. L opened his drawer and pulled out his gun and extra ammunition. He then ran out of the apartment to the elevator, opening the secret panel and pushing the code that would send the elevator to the roof and the helicopter pad. He could get to Light’s location in about five minutes this way, he hoped it was fast enough.

Light could see several cars coming towards the house. One continued along the straight path while two broke off and came across the property to get behind the house faster. He recognized the one in front as the one that had passed them earlier and cursed himself for not paying better attention. He made sure his gun was ready and stood by the window.

L was able to take off quickly and turned in the direction of the safe house. He grabbed his phone with one hand and connected to Watari.

“Where are you?” he asked.

“Delivering the package to the police department and on my way to you,” Watari answered.

“Get there as quickly as possible, I left Aki alone I’m going to Light.”

“Are you in the helicopter?” Watari asked recognizing the sound behind L’s voice.

“Yes, but just get to Aki. I know he’s safe but I don’t want him alone for any longer than necessary. Just be careful because they’re watching the building I understand and they know your car.”

“Understood. Be careful, L.” L disconnected the call then called Matsuda.

“This is L, how quickly before you arrive? Light is alone and can’t keep them off for long. I’m on my way and should be there in about five minutes.”

“You’re on your way? How are you getting there so quickly? It’s going to take us at least another 10-15…”

“By helicopter. If I can manage it I’m going to fly Light out of there and leave the rest for you to clean up."

“Helicopter? L…”

“Just get there,” L said and disconnected. He could see the farms that surrounded the safe house, and the cars around the house itself. He looked for a place to land.

“Detective Light Yagami?” A voice called to Light from outside. “We know you’re in there with Fujimoto and we know you have the kid. We don’t care about Fujimoto, but the kid is worth more money than his father owes. We want him…and either you give him to us or we take him from you.” Light stayed quiet as he tried to see out of the window to see just how many he was dealing with. He could see four in front and imagined there were probably about eight more coming in from the back. At least they hadn’t seen Watari and the security guards leaving, they thought Fujimoto was still with him. He suddenly wished he hadn’t left the secret room; it was probably more difficult to get to than the house itself. He decided to move upstairs where he could at least look down on what they were doing.

Once he was upstairs he could look out and see the house being surrounded on all sides. He slid to the floor under the window and tried to think of a plan that might keep him alive long enough for the police to get there. When his phone vibrated he almost ignored it but decided to answer in case it was Matsuda letting him know they were close.

“Matsuda?”

“No Light it’s me…where are you in the house?” 

“L…what…”

“Just tell me where you are so I know where to land!”

“Land? What the hell…” then he heard the sound of a loud motor behind L’s voice. “Are you in the helicopter?”

“Light answer the question…”

“I’m upstairs…”

“I need you to go to the front door, there are fewer men at the front than in the back. Hopefully I’ll distract them enough for you to get out of the door and run to the copter. Do you understand?”

“I’ll be there…” he said and put the phone back in his pocket as he ran for the stairs.

He could hear the copter’s approach and when he got to the main floor he ran to the window and saw the men scattering in all directions to get out of the way. L landed as close to the door as he could, knowing they would probably start shooting.

Light opened the door slowly as he heard them begin firing at the helicopter and knew he had to move quickly before they managed to shoot L. What he didn’t expect was for them to start aiming at the motor. He watched in horror as the engine and gas tank began to spark and catch fire. He saw L look behind him and realized what was happening and begin to unstrap himself. Light threw the door open and began firing at them to try to give L cover long enough for him to get out of the helicopter. L dove out of the door of the helicopter, and rolled on the ground as he reached for his own gun. Light had shot three of them as their attention had been on the helicopter, and the ones from the back of the building had begun to come around to see what was happening. L began firing from where he was on the ground, hitting two more just as the helicopter caught fire and exploded, the force knocking everyone back and to the ground.

Light threw the door wide open and ran to where L was lying and trying to get up. He grabbed him and drug him back to the house as the others tried to get back up, several of them with their clothing on fire. Once inside Light slammed the door shut then realized burning debris on L’s shirt had caught the shirt on fire. He reached down and quickly pulled it off, throwing it to the ground and stomping out the flames.

L pulled himself up, trying to catch his breath. “I didn’t expect they’d blow up my helicopter,” he said then chuckled, “Not much of a rescue is it?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First my sincere apologies for taking so long to get a new chapter up. My health (including a hospital stay) kept me from doing so, but now all is much better and I finally got it done. I hope it was worth the wait. Lots of hugs!!

Vendetta 6

 

Light rolled his eyes as he reached down and helped L to his feet. “Are you hurt anywhere?” he asked looking him over quickly.

“No, I’m fine,” L said before another explosion went off outside, knocking them both to the floor and covering them with shards of broken glass as several windows shattered from the force. They helped each other up and backed away as flames began pouring through the windows.

“We need to get to the safe room before it’s completely engulfed,” L said and Light nodded his agreement, picking up his laptop and moving quickly – only to stop suddenly as they heard crashing from the back of the house and gunfire.

“Obviously whoever’s left is not happy with us,” L said moving quickly again towards the safe room, “they won’t be able to get in and it will protect us from the fire until the others get here.” Light followed and watched as L leaned forward to the retina scan which then slid the door open. They both ran in, the door sliding shut behind them. Light looked at the surveillance cameras that were still working, the ones in the front were gone, but the ones on the side and in the back were still operating.

“There can’t be that many left, we both shot several and then several of them caught on fire, which they deserved for blowing up my helicopter, so how many do you see?”

“I can see at least four…and there’s at least one in a car that they ‘re using to try and break down the back door.” L looked over his shoulder at the screen.

“That’s not going to last much longer,” he said and looked at his gun, “I don’t have much ammunition left.”

“Hopefully we won’t need too much…” Light said as his phone went off again.

“Light! Are you alright? We’re coming up now…there’s something burning in front of the house…and it looks like the house is on fire…wait…is that Ryuzaki’s helicopter? Is he alright?” Matsuda sounded nearly distraught on the other end.

“Yea it is...but he’s okay, he’s with me. This building has a safe room…we’re okay for now but I don’t know how long that will last. They’re trying to get to us from the back of the house…be careful.” Light warned them.

“Thanks, we’re pulling up now, we’ll go right to the back…” Matsuda cut off the call and they could hear the sound of more gunfire. At the same time there was banging on the door of the safe room. 

“I doubt they can get in; the door is metal for just that reason.” L stated.

Light nodded. “But just in case…” he turned the table on its side and pulled L down behind it with him, making sure his gun was ready.

From outside the door the banging stopped and there was an explosion of gunfire and yelling; and another bang at the door. “Light? You still in there? You okay?” it was Matsuda. 

“Yea, we’re good,” Light shouted back standing up. L got up and went to the door to open it, finding Matsuda and several officers in the hallway, some moving out the wounded and probable dead out through the back. Behind them there was smoke and flame coming from the front of the house.

“Your timing was impeccable Matsuda,” L said as they moved out of the house, “I don’t know how much longer we had in that room.” Light turned and stared at L.  
“I thought you said we would be safe from the fire,” Light said.

“From the fire yes, but after a time the heat becoming too intense would have probably cooked us,” he answered and then chuckled at the look of horror on Light’s face.

“You guys get in the car, I’ll have someone drive you home,” Matsuda said once they were outside, “I’ll stay here and clear this up.’ He stopped as the sounds of more sirens filled the air. “Fire department is on its way now, I guess. Took them long enough.”

“Thanks Matsuda,” Light said gratefully, “I have to get back to Aki.“

“Be careful going home Light, they know where you live, they’ll be looking for you.” Matsuda reminded him.

“But Aki…”

“He’s safe with Watari right now, they can’t get to him in our apartment,” L reminded him, “We’ll have the officer take us to our building via the garage, no one can get in there without the access numbers. They’ll be looking for Watari’s car, and he’s already there,” he looked at Light, “I don’t suppose you’ll let me use your suit jacket until we get home, you did tear my shirt off.” Matsuda laughed.

“I didn’t want to ask but I wondered…” 

“He was on fire when he jumped out of the helicopter,” Light said taking off his jacket and handing it to L, “I don’t know what was going on in your mind…” Matsuda help up his hands.

“I wasn’t thinking anything in particular, I just wondered…” More police cars, ambulances and fire engines began to arrive as Light and L climbed into an unmarked car. “Let me know when you get home,” Matsuda told them, “I want to know you guys are safe.” Light nodded and then remembered something. 

“When you get back, make sure you tell them while they’re charging his father that he was planning to sell Aki to them to save himself. They were planning to sell him off to satisfy the debt.”

“Oh my God are you serious?” Matsuda said thoroughly horrified. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure they know that.” Light nodded and the car took off. L reached for his phone and cursed when he pulled it out and saw the screen was cracked. 

“Add the destruction of my phone to their list of charges,” he told Light who rolled his eyes as he reached for his phone and called Watari.

“I wanted to let you know that we’re both fine and on the way home,” he told him immediately, “How is Aki?”

“Quite concerned about you,” Watari answered, “Shall I tell him you’re on your way?”

“Yea, tell him we’re on our way. Once we get there we’ll have to discuss what to do until this case is over, they know where we are and even though they can’t get to us, perhaps it’s not the best place to be right now. It could put the other residents in danger.”

“Understood; I’ll see what I can come up with,” Watari answered and turned to Aki, “They’re on their way.” The boy nodded and ran to the door to wait.

The moment they were in the garage they ran from the car and into the elevator and expressed it to their top floor. The moment Light opened the door Aki was on him, once again nearly knocking him to the ground.

“Light you came back!” he cried hugging him tightly, “I woke up and you were gone.” Light returned his hug.

I’m sorry I had to leave while you were sleeping, but it was really important.” Aki nodded.

“And then Ryuzaki went to help you,” he looked over at the detective and then began giggling.

“What happened to your shirt? You look silly!”

“Yes, well I had an accident and lost my shirt…” Aki walked over to him.

“I had an accident once, but I had to change my pants,” he looked at L seriously, “How did you peepee on your shirt?” Light burst into laughter as L removed Light’s jacket in a huff.

“I did no such thing, that’s not what I meant when I said accident,” he frowned at Light who was still laughing as he handed him back his suit jacket, “You’re not helping,” he said before going to his room to get another shirt. Light smirked at him before looking back at Aki.

“We’ll keep his little accident a secret, okay? We don’t want to upset him.” Aki nodded with a very serious expression on his face.

“I believe I’ve come up with safe haven for us,” Watari said coming into the room.

“What have you got?” Light asked as L walked back in pulling on his shirt.

“I’ll reopen Task Force Headquarters. It would be even more secure than here.” Light nodded then turned to L.

“I think that would work well,” he said, “The only problem will be getting everyone there safely and without being followed.”

“They know the Mercedes and will most likely be watching all exits once they regroup,” Light said, “And they’ll be looking for him.” He added nodding towards Aki.

“We could again use an unmarked police car and keep him hidden. We could go in separate cars – they wouldn’t look for him with Watari.” L suggested. Light felt tugging on his pants and he looked down at Aki.

“I want to go with you, Light,” he said simply his eyes shining, “I don’t know where papa is and mama…” he looked down at his shoes. “Can Papa find me if we go?”

Light’s eyes narrowed at the mention of the boy’s father but he managed to smile at him. “Don’t you worry about your Papa, everything will work out.” he assured him. Aki smiled up at him and Light felt a familiar pull at the back of his mind as he thought about what he’d like to do to Aki’s father; but he ignored it. 

“Why don’t we do this,’ L suggested, “I’ll go with Watari and draw them away from here. You call Matsuda and have him come and get you and Aki with an unmarked car. He knows the code to get into the garage and the two of you hide in the car when he pulls out,’ he frowned, “If they hadn’t destroyed my helicopter we could have just flown.” Light turned and looked at him.

“About that,” he said walking closer to him, “Thank you for coming for me, I’m sorry you lost the helicopter.” L shrugged.

“I’ll get another one,” he said with a smile, “I had to make sure you were okay, I couldn’t just sit here.” Light leaned forward and kissed him quickly, ignoring the noises coming from Aki as he covered his eyes.

“I’ll call Matsuda now, you get going and just be careful,” he warned and L smiled at him.

“Of course, you do the same. I’m going to get some more ammunition just in case,” he added heading for his office. Light nodded, then looked up in surprise as Watari handed him Aki’s clothes.

“I cleaned them last night. While L’s shirt is quite becoming I believe he’ll be more comfortable in his clothes going outside.” Light smiled gratefully and handed the clothes to Aki  
  
“Can you get dressed by yourself?” he asked him. Aki looked insulted at the question as he took the clothes from him.

“I’m not a baby,” he announced as he walked toward the bedroom. Light watched him with a smile and then reached for his phone, sending a message to Matsuda as L came out of his office.

“What’s the plan to shake them if they follow you?” Light asked and L smiled at Watari.

“Watari is quite good at getting rid of people on his tail, and I’m sure there’s a change of cars in his plan as well.” He looked at Watari who nodded with a smile.

“We’ll get going now. I’ll take the laptops with me and have everything set up by the time you get there,” he looked at Aki when he came back into the room fully dressed and smiling proudly as he held out his shoes.

“You see, I told you,” he said and Light nodded with a smile as he got down to the boy’s level.

“Let me help you with your shoes,” he said as the boy sat on the floor, “When we go out Aki, I need you to stay behind me and do exactly what I say, okay?” Aki nodded as Light tied his sneakers. “And when we get in the car, we have to stay down on the floor and you have to be very still and quiet until I tell you that you can get up.”

“Are we hiding from those bad men that hurt Mama?” Aki asked and Light nodded.

“That’s right and we can’t let them see us until we’re somewhere safe. Are you ready?” Aki nodded then hugged Light’s neck before he stood up.

L watched the moment, concerned about the amount of affection he could see on Light’s face as he returned the hug. He had no idea how this was all going to play out and worried about Light’s reaction should things not work out the way they hoped it would. He touched Light’s shoulder to get his attention.

“We’re leaving now, call me when you’re nearing the building so I can look out for you.”

“I will…just be careful,” Light reminded him when he stood up. L smiled and nodded at him as he went to the door with Watari. “See you in a little while, Aki,” he said as he went out of the door.

Light stared after them for a few moments then looked down when he felt Aki’s hand reaching into his, as he stared up at him. Light squeezed it and smiled at him.

“Don’t worry Aki, we’ll be there and safe very soon,” he assured him and the boy nodded and smiled. Light felt his phone vibrate and saw that Matsuda had arrived. “We’re going now, Aki. You remember what I said?” Aki nodded again, clutching Light’s hand tighter.

Light gave him a reassuring smile and then led him out of the door and to the elevator. Once inside, he set it to bypass every floor until they reached the garage. Once down he stepped out of the elevator and looked around, his hand on his gun and making sure Aki was behind him. The garage door began to open and Light moved back against the wall in the shadows, still keeping Aki behind him.

The car came in slowly, pulling up to the elevator. Light didn’t move until he saw the car door open and Matsuda lean out of the door looking around. He then moved quickly to the car opening up the back door and sliding Aki in before he jumped in himself.

“Thanks Matsuda,” he said and lay on the floor, pulling Aki to him and moving him so his body shielded him, just in case.

“No problem Light, you know that. You guys settled down there?”

“Yea we’re good,” Light said smiling at Aki, “I bet you never rode in a car this way before?” Aki giggled and shook his head. “We have to stay like this until we get to the new place, but it shouldn’t be too long.”

“It’s okay Light, this is fun!” the boy said from beside him and he had to smile.

“Light—stay down. There’s a couple more cars pulling up alongside the garage. When we get out of the area I’m going to call in a detail to pick these guys up.” Matsuda reached down and turned on the car radio, and began to sing along as they moved out of the garage and towards the street. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the drivers of the cars he was suspicious of got out and began to look towards him. He wanted to floor it and get away but he knew that would only go badly so he kept moving at a normal pace, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. The driver closest to him moved towards the car, trying to see inside as Matsuda drove by.

Light pushed Aki as far under the front seat as he could, then pressed his body against Aki’s to keep him in place and well hidden. He made mental images of what he would do if they were discovered, how he would protect Aki. He had one arm around the boy and he placed his free hand on his gun, just in case. 

Matsuda continued to sing with the radio until he passed the driver staring into the car, and got onto the street. As he began to leave the building behind him, he heard sirens and was glad to see police cars pulling up to the building. He waited until he had turned the corner before talking to Light.

“We got out of the building but don’t get up yet,” he told him, ‘Just in case we’re being followed or they have others planted along the street. Wait until we get close to the task force building.”

“Makes sense, Matsuda,” Light answered and continued to hold on to Aki.

“It seems they’re short on manpower,” Watari remarked as he continued thru traffic, “The ones that were following seem to have fallen away.”

“I would hope so, between Light and myself and the police we must have wiped out more than a dozen of them. I would suggest that we still switch cars in case they relay the type of car we’re in.”

Watari nodded. “I intended to,” he said. “Our switching station is up ahead.” L nodded and prepared to jump from one car to another as they pulled into a public garage, and a parking space next to a flaming red car.

“A bit much isn’t it Watari?” L asked with a smirk and his guardian shrugged.

“I call it hiding in plain sight,” he said, “Let’s go.” The other car was already running as he and L moved quickly from one car to another. Watari drove thru the garage, exiting from another area and then headed into traffic. “We should be there in ten.” L nodded and kept an eye on the surrounding traffic.

Matsuda had been keeping one eye on traffic and the other on the cars around him and as they got closer to the building he began to relax.

“How are you guys doing?” he asked and received a groan in response quickly followed by a giggled apology.

“I moved my feet and I kicked Light in his…” Aki started and Light interrupted him.

“That’s fine Aki, you don’t have to…explain,” Light said in a pained voice, ‘Just…try to keep your feet still.” 

Matsuda heard another giggle covered apology and he couldn’t help laughing himself. 

“We’ll be there in a few minutes,” he told them, “then you can wiggle your feet all you want, Aki.” He said then burst into laughter when he heard another pained groan from Light and more giggles.

L and Watari got to the building garage, Watari going back to his old office, resetting the security as soon as they were inside and turning on the monitors. L set up their laptops and waited to hear that Light and Aki had arrived.

When Matsuda pulled up to the building he reached for his phone to call L to let him know they were there and was surprised when the garage door slid open on its own. Once inside and the door closed behind them he finally relaxed.

“Okay guys, we’re here,” he said parking the car.

Light got up first, looking around the garage before letting Aki slide from under the seat. The little boy looked out of the window.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“Some place very safe,” Light answered as he opened the door and got out, stretching as he did. Aki followed him out and immediate reached for his hand. Matsuda got out and followed them to the door that lead to the building.

“Wow it’s been a long time since we’ve been here,” he said looking around.

“Yes it has,” Light agreed as he pulled his phone, “Never thought I’d see it again. We’re here,” he said into the phone a few seconds before the door opened.

“Watari has you on the monitors,” L’s voice told him, “Come on in.” Light hung up and walked through the door that slammed shut behind them. As soon as they were inside Aki spotted L and ran over to him.

“Hi Ryuzaki, we had a fun ride over here!” Light looked pained.

“Some of us did,” he said as he walked over to a chair to sit down.

“Did you run into trouble?” L asked and Aki burst into giggles.

“No…I kicked Light in his privates!” he said trying to whisper, “Two times…I didn’t mean to…” he added.

L looked over at Light with a wide smile. “I see, I do hope there was no permanent damage, it would be so disappointing.”

“Don’t be an ass,” Light growled at him and he laughed just as Matsuda’s phone rang. He answered it and looked over at Light as he listened.

“Are you kidding?” he asked in disbelief and then listened again. “Alright, I’ll tell him…we’ll set it up later.” He said and then put his phone away and sighed.

“Something wrong?” Light asked standing up. Matsuda nodded then looked down at Aki.

“It’s about our prisoner,” he said. Light frowned and then looked at Aki, realizing Matsuda meant his father.

“What about him?” he asked. L knew something was wrong and took the boy’s hand.

“Aki…let me show you around and you can pick out what room you want to sleep in,” he said moving the boy out of the room. Once they left Matsuda began to explain.

“It seems that after questioning his father they seem to think he’s more of a victim that anything else,” he began, “they’ll charge him for the money he skimmed off the top, but you know as well as I do that he’ll get a slap on the wrist and probation; especially after losing his wife.”

Light shook his head in disbelief, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“And now they want to set up a time and place that we can give Aki to him, and then they’ll both be put in protective custody until we’ve cleared this up. Light..I’m sorry.” He said beginning to get concerned as he watched Light’s face.

“Give him back?? Matsuda he was planning to sell his son in order to save his own ass, how can they give him back to him?”

“I know, I gave them that information but they think he only said that so he could get back to his family. He said he was planning to leave the country but they caught his wife before he finalized the plans. They believed him.” Light’s hands clenched into fists as he thought about Aki being sold and being abused and treated like an animal. His anger burned in his chest and he turned away from Matsuda in pure fury.

“No…that can’t happen, I won’t let him take Aki…” he began.

“Light our hands are tied. All we can do is keep an eye on him while in protective custody. If he tries to do anything to the boy we’ll stop him.”

“And if we don’t catch him soon enough? And Aki is shipped out somewhere? No…” he had to think of a way to stop this, he couldn’t let this happen. He’d kill Aki’s father before he let him take him. He shook his head, he couldn’t do that…he couldn’t kill the boy’s father…suddenly he felt that familiar push from the back of his mind…no he couldn’t do it…but…he closed his eyes and welcomed the one who could.


	7. Chapter 7

Vendetta 7

 

“Light? Light, are you okay?” Matsuda’s voice finally filtered into Light’s consciousness. He had been concentrating solely on the Kira part of him, and how he could control it now that he had welcomed him back. Strangely enough he felt very calm and relaxed; now that he was no longer fighting it. Before he had run to it, trying to hide himself; this time it wasn’t the case. He wanted to still be himself…but also more than himself. That part of him would allow him to do whatever he had to without regret; and that’s what he wanted. He could control anything else, Kira was part of him, he wasn’t Kira, he was in ultimate control. He opened his eyes, but didn’t turn around.

“No, I’m not okay,” he answered, “You’re telling me I have to turn over that little boy, who’s been through enough already, to the father who has not only abandoned him, but put his life into danger and then planned to sell him off. That’s not going to happen, Matsuda.” He said 

“I know how you feel but legally we don’t have a leg to stand on.” Light suddenly sighed heavily and finally turned to face his partner.

“You’re right, we don’t. At least not yet; I’ll find something. For right now, tell them Aki isn’t ready for the exchange, and I’ll need to find a safe place. It can’t be done here, I don’t trust his father to not be followed and lead them here.”

Matsuda nodded. “Alright I’ll tell the Director that you have everything under control and will set up the exchange when it’s best for Aki,” he reached over and grabbed Light’s arm. “I know how you feel about him Light, but…” Light pulled his arm back surprising Matsuda.

“You have no idea,” he said quietly and Matsuda nodded slowly.

“You’re right, I don’t, not really, but I can imagine. Look, I’m going to say good bye to L and Aki and I’ll head back over to headquarters. It was suggested that you not come in until this is over, for your own safety.” Light nodded.

“That’s fine, thank you, Matsuda,” he said. The detective nodded, then headed down the hall to find L and the little boy. Light watched him go down the hall, his eyes narrowed as he disappeared from view. He was a fool if he thought he was going to just hand Aki over to his father simply because he didn’t have a legal recourse. He smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, they didn’t know who they were dealing with, there was always another way.

“Light! Ryuzaki showed me a room that he said I could have if I wanted to. It’s really big, and he said I could keep the robot that I was playing with at your house too!” Light turned at the sound of the boy’s voice and watched as he ran to him telling him his news.

“That’s good Aki, that will give you something to do for a while,” he said with a wide smile as the boy reached for his hand, “I’m not sure how long we’ll be here, but I want you to be happy while you are.” 

“Since every room has cameras, we can keep an eye on him at all times,” L was saying as he and Matsuda came back into the room, “He’ll be perfectly safe here and he’ll remain here until we decide it’s safe for him to be elsewhere; which I can’t imagine happening before we break this ring.”

“I understand that L, of course, but like I told Light, if he wants him back there’s nothing we can really do except hand him over and keep them safe.” L looked over at Light and was slightly startled by the intensity of the glare he was giving Matsuda. “Well nothing’s going to be decided today, so why don’t you report back while Light and I talk about this.” He suggested and Matsuda nodded.

“Yea, I’ll do that, see you guys later,” he smiled at Aki, “See you later Aki, have fun!” the boy grinned and waved at him as he went out of the door. L walked over to Light as Aki began to “fly” his robot as he ran through the room.

“I know you’re angry Light, but that isn’t going to help anything. We have to prove that his father intends to continue with his plan to sell Aki in order to keep the exchange from happening and keep Aki away from him.” He said quietly and Light nodded turning away from him and watching Aki.

“That’s exactly what I plan to do, keep Aki far away from him,” he looked at L. “I trust you to find the proof…you have feelers everywhere.” L nodded.  
“I’m sure I can find a source,,,” he began

“And I’m trusting you to work as much into your gray area as necessary on this one. I don’t need to know what you’re doing, but I’m behind whatever you decide. And if you can’t find sufficient evidence…” L’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“You know I don’t do anything unless I have sufficient evidence Light. I’ll do whatever I have to in order to get it, but I won’t move unless I have it.”

“Then you have to make sure we have it. I won’t let him take Aki,” he told him, “He has an aunt, I’m sure she would be better for him.” L nodded.

“I’ll have Watari get in touch with her and see if she’s willing,” he said and gazed at Light

“Are you alright?” he asked moving closer and taking his hand, “I know you have strong feelings for Aki, and I promise I’ll do everything I can…but we may not be able to prevent the exchange from happening for very long without evidence against him.” L caught his breath when Light’s eyes moved to stare at him. There was a harshness there he recognized but refused to believe.

“I won’t allow that to happen,’ Light said quietly, “he’d be on his way to God knows where almost immediately.” L nodded his agreement.

“I believe you’re right about that,” he moved closer to Light, staring into his eyes, “I will do everything possible to get the proof we need to keep that from happening. Are you okay?” Light nodded and smiled at him.

“I’m fine, I’m angry but I’m fine. I hope you do find something, but Aki’s not going with him whether you do or not.” He turned away from him and focused on Aki bouncing around the room. “You must be hungry, Aki.” He said to him. The boy stopped making robot noises and stopped running. 

“Yea, what can I have?”

“Anything you want,” Light answered going over to him. L watched Light walk to the boy and stooped down to talk to him face to face. Something was wrong and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He brought his thumb to his mouth and rubbed it back and forth across his bottom lip as he thought. He was obviously upset about being forced to give the boy back to his father, but it was more than that. There was something in his demeanor that was off, something…he grabbed his phone.

“Watari…I’m going to bring Aki down to you for a few minutes. He’s hungry and I think it would probably be a good idea to order food through one of our contacts here. He can tell you what he wants and I need to speak to Light privately.”

He hung up and walked over to the two still talking. “Light..I’m going to take Aki down to Watari, he’ll order food for all of us in a safe manner and Aki can tell him exactly what he wants. I’ll be right back,” he said, his eyes very clearly saying not to move. Light nodded standing back up, his mind working on exactly what he was going to say when L returned; obviously he suspected something.

L took Aki’s hand and led him to the elevator. “I’m going to take you to Watari’s office. He has a lot of computer equipment and screens, maybe he’ll find something fun to look at,” he explained. The boy nodded.

“When will Papa come to get me?” he asked as they left the elevator.

“Don’t worry about that right now Aki, just worry about what you want to eat.” L said with a small smile. The boy nodded then stopped walking, looking up at L.

“Is he mad at me because of Mama?” he asked, “Was it my fault? Is that why he hasn’t come yet?” his eyes filling with tears as he asked. L shook his head.

“Absolutely not, Aki. What happened to your mother has nothing to do with you, you are completely innocent in that. Your father certainly is not upset with you…the police are trying to keep him safe like we are with you. This will all be over soon, Aki.” He squeezed the boy’s hand and gave him a reassuring smile. The boy smiled back and nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes, then wrapped his arms around L’s legs in a hug. L reached down and gently stroked the boy’s hair, then quickly pulled his hand away; he couldn’t allow himself to lose focus. 

“Let’s go see Watari,” he said moving out of the hug. Aki nodded and reached for his hand as he smiled up at him. L smiled again, taking his hand, and walked him to Watari’s office.

Light stared out of one of the windows and decided there was no way he could lie to L, he would just have to make his reasoning be sound. He was in complete control; he was only using what he needed from Kira, letting the rest stay subdued. He felt as if he were playing a mental game with himself and he wondered briefly if it was taking a toll on his sense of reality if not his actual sanity. He shook his head; he was handling it just fine and it wouldn’t last for long, just as soon as he’d taken care of Aki’s father. He turned as he heard L come back into the room.

L stared at him for a few moments, wondering exactly how to handle this; Kira didn’t like being attacked head on, it would make him unstable. Everything inside him wanted to scream at him, ask him what the hell was he thinking…but that wouldn’t work, he’d only become more combative. But at the same time he wanted to know for sure that it had happened before he lost his mind over it. He would simply tread carefully.

“Light, what have you done?” L asked softly as he walked towards him, “Please tell me that I’m wrong.”

Light smiled at him and brought a hand to L’s face, gently caressing it.

“What do you think I’ve done?” he asked as L moved his hand from his face.

“You’ve let Kira in, haven’t you? Please don’t lie to me, I can see the difference.” Light sighed and nodded.

“Yes, I let him in…but only partially. I’m in complete control.” He answered. L tried not to get angry, his hands clenching at his sides. He looked away and ran a hand thru his hair.

“I see. You must realize how dangerous this is,” he said walking to one of the desks and sitting down. He drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly.

“It isn’t dangerous L, I’m in control. I just needed the clarity of thought that Kira gives me without those pesky morals getting in the way,” he laughed, the sound irritating L deeply and he sighed.

“Then I guess I must find the proof I need to put Aki’s father in jail before you kill him, as I am sure that will be your plan now that you’ve allowed this to happen.” He stood up and reached for his laptop. “I guess I need to get to work.” He began to walk out of the room when Light grabbed his arm.

“That’s all you’re going to say? No accusations, no recriminations? Nothing about how wrong I am?” L shook his head and pulled his arm back.

‘There’s no point is there, Light? You already made the decision, despite knowing what it could do to you, to us. I’ll just have to live with it until this is over…if I live that long now that you are Kira. And then I’ll deal with it my way.” He turned away from him only to be pulled back into Light’s arms.

“L…nothing has changed. I just had to do this…I have to save Aki. I love you, L, please don’t walk away from me like this.” L pulled out of his arms.

“I have work to do,” he said quietly, “Before you destroy everything Light and I have, Kira. I trust you will give me sufficient time to find what I need before you act.” He then walked away, moving quickly to the elevator. The moment he was inside and the doors were closed he slid to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself, and began to cry.   
Light watched him go in surprise which quickly turned to anger. “Fine, turn your back on me, but you better work quickly.’ He walked back to the window. “I’m not going to wait for very long.”


	8. Chapter 8

Vendetta 8

L moved quickly from the elevator to Watari’s command station, expecting Aki to still be there. Watari was standing in front of the monitors and turned when he heard L come in. “It’s okay, we can speak freely, I took Aki to his room to wait for his food…and I saw everything.” He said pointing to the monitors. Light was still standing at the window. L nodded, putting his laptop on the desk before dropping into one of the chairs.

“How could he let this happen?” he asked even though he knew the answer, “Does he care for that boy more than for us? For me?” Watari shook his head.

“I’m sure that’s not the case at all,” Watari reassured him, “But he does seem to care a great deal for the boy. I’m sure it has something to do with feeling responsible for not being able to save his mother,” Watari sat next to him, “He wants to try to make up for that by saving the boy at all costs.”

“But to resort to letting Kira take over…he just wants to be able to kill the man and not feel any repercussions from the act. He’s not thinking properly he…” he stopped when he heard Light’s voice coming from the monitor.

“Feeling nostalgic, L? I know you’re watching and that’s fine,” Light said, turning and facing where he assumed one of the cameras was placed and seemed to be staring directly at L. He smiled sliding his hands into his pockets. “But I assure you it isn’t necessary. I’m going to give you sufficient time before I do anything, don’t worry. You don’t have to watch my every move; or is it something about being here again that once again brings out the voyeur in you?” he shrugged. “Whatever makes you happy…but let’s leave out the handcuffs this time, okay?” He smiled again. “If you need me I’m going to be with Aki.” He finished and walked out of the room.

L's hands clenched into fists at his sides, the only obvious evidence of how angry and upset he was. 

“L…” Watari reached for him to offer comfort but L backed away shaking his head.

“No…I can’t…let this get to me. I have to stay focused,’ he looked at Watari. “For right now I need you to find every available contact in the area to deal with this. I need proof that he intends to turn Aki over to save himself and I need it quickly. I need to find out from the police where they’re holding him and I need to pay him a visit.” He picked up his laptop. “When you let me know about the contacts I’ll assign who I want where, I need to also know what’s left of that group and where they’re headquartered. Contact me immediately when you have any information.’ He turned and left the command center heading back to the elevator and the main floor.

A few minutes later Watari brought food to Aki’s room, finding Light sitting on the floor with the boy watching him play with the robot.

“Aki…do you remember your aunt?” Light was saying as the boy flew around the room.

“I don’t think so,” he answered.

“I see,” Light answered, “Well, you do have one and it’s possible you might be staying with her for a while,” he said. The boy stopped playing and looked at him.

“With Dad too, right?” he asked. As Light opened his mouth to answer, Watari came in with the food.

“I wouldn’t worry about that right now,” he said, “Right now you should only worry about eating.” Light frowned and stood up. Aki sat on the bed as Watari put his food on the bedside table. 

“You go ahead and eat, maybe watch a little television and don’t worry about a thing. Light…would you come with me for a few minutes?” he asked. Light’s eyes narrowed but he nodded.  
“I’ll be right back, Aki,” he said and walked out of the room with Watari. “I know you know…”

“What you’ve allowed to happen is not something that is my business to discuss with you. That is between you and L, and I will only step in if I feel L is in any danger.” Watari told him, “And if I feel for one moment that is a possibility I will act swiftly with whatever force I feel is necessary. Do you understand?”

“I have no intention of hurting L,” he protested in surprise, “I love L, that hasn’t changed. I am in complete control…”

“If you say so; I just wanted to be clear. Also, bringing up the subject of Ali possibly moving to be with his aunt is quite premature at this point. We have no confirmation that she even is aware of the situation or even has the ability to take him in. I believe the boy has had enough upheaval at the moment to last his lifetime without having that possibility put in his mind then possibly being taken away.”

“I was trying to ease him into the idea of his not being with his father, because he isn’t going to be.” Light explained, “The sooner he realizes that the easier it’s going to be for him.”

“Light he’s just lost his mother; you want to talk him into accepting he may also lose his father? You’re only thinking that way because you’re not yourself; you would have never thought of doing this if you were. Think of the boy, not what you want to do.” 

“I am definitely myself, Watari. As a matter of fact, I’m more than myself, I’m better than I have been in a long time.” Light answered with a smirk.

“Yes, you would think that, wouldn’t you? You have to think that to justify what you’ve done.” The older man answered. “There’s food in the main room if you’re hungry.” He added, then turned and left Light standing in the hallway as he headed back to his command center.

Light stared after him for a few moments, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. He didn’t ask for his advice, and he certainly didn’t need that threat about L. He started to go back into the boy’s room and then decided not to. He opened the door and stuck his head in. 

“Aki, I’ve got to do a couple of things right now, I’ll be back, eat everything!” He said and closed the door again, he did have work to do. He headed for the main floor and his computer.

L was already there, sitting at his old station, staring at the screen of his laptop and typing furiously. Light walked over to him and gently put his hand on his shoulder.

“L?” he said softly. L started then turned to look at him, heartened by seeing the softness in Light’s eyes again.

“Light…it is you,” he said standing up as he let himself lean into Light’s arms.

“It’s always been me,” Light said softly, “Just more than me. I told you I had this under control,” he added leaning down to kiss him. L closed his eyes; it was Light’s gentle kiss, not Kira’s much harsher one.

“You know what would make this so much easier for both of us?” Light asked when he pulled away.

“No…what would?” L asked smiling and running his fingers through Light’s hair.

“If you would give me the notebook,” Light answered with a smile. L reacted as if he’d been punched and pushed Light away.

“No…you were pretending to be Light!” he accused moving away from him. Light rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Why can’t you just understand that I AM Light? Nothing has changed! The only difference is I’m much more clear in what I have to do, what has to happen to save Aki. I promise, if you give me the notebook, I’ll write his father’s name and give it back to you. I don’t want it for anything else! But I have to save Aki!”

L shook his head. “Killing Katagi Fujumoto is not the answer. They’ll still come after Aki whether he’s alive or not. We need to find this group, and destroy it!”

“Fine, I’ll write it so he’ll have to write everything he knows about the group first before he dies. What’s the problem with that?” Light asked.

“You know what the problem is, we have no proof that he truly intends to sell the boy to them. As much as I doubt it, we could be wrong and taking Aki’s father from him for no reason! You know this, Kira!” Light’s eyes flashed in anger.

“I am not Kira, L! I’m still Light, will always be Light. I’m just using the parts of Kira I need! Just give me the notebook and I’ll prove it to you. I’ll do what I have to do and give it back to you, and I’ll let the parts of Kira I’m using go back into his hiding place; I promise you!”

“No! I won’t let you get another taste of killing; that’s what brought him back in the first place. Anymore right now and you’ll slip completely!” L argued.

“You just want it for yourself so you can control me,” he smirked, “You think I don’t know about those monthly rituals where you put it in my hands when you think I’m asleep?” L felt his heart leap to his throat.

“How could you know that?” he whispered and Light laughed at him.

“Oh come on, L! How stupid do you think I am? Who knows the rules better than I do? I know there’s a limit to how long memories can be retained without using the notebook. I always wondered how that was happening, and I realized it had to be something you were doing. It took a while but I finally stayed awake on the right night. Naughty, L.” L stared at the floor, horrified that he’d been caught.

“I…I know I shouldn’t have done it without your knowing, but I was desperate for you to keep remembering us, what he had to do to get to where we are now and I’d do anything for that. It has nothing to do with control…”

“It always has to do with control with you, L.” Light said moving closer to him. “You want to control what I remember, what I think, what I do…”

“That’s a lie and you know it!” L said said moving further away from him as Light moved towards him.

“It stops now, L. I want to control my own mind. I decide what I do or don’t do, not you,” he reached out and grabbed L by his shirt. “All I want is my notebook and we can end this case and this argument.”

L pushed him away, beginning to tremble as his fear of Light began to return, his memory of the nightmare where Kira threatened to remove his eyes if he didn’t give him the notebook flashing in his mind.

“Please Light, don’t let this happen again, I can’t…I can’t…” He began to lose the strength in his legs as he was backed against the wall. “Please, Light…”

Light seemed to falter for a moment before grabbing L again. “Just the notebook…” he said again and raised a hand to hit him. L raised his foot and kicked him away, Light falling to the floor.

“How often do we have to go through this, Light? Why did you let this happen again, why?” L cried as Light picked himself up.

“I could ask you the same question,” he said, “Why do you always fight me when you know I’m right? Five minutes with the notebook and we’re done; we find Aki’s aunt and he has a safe, happy life. You’re being ridiculous, L. Just get it and give it to me!”

“I’ve got people looking for their base of operations, I have leads. We can find them the right way and destroy them completely without you having to kill anyone. I’m going to go talk to his father, I’ll get information from him, I’ll get him to confess…but we can’t kill Aki’s father! How could you look at him again knowing you orphaned him?” Light stopped for a moment as if he’d never thought of that part of it and was obviously at war with himself. He shook his head.

“I’ll know I did the right thing for him, to keep him safe. I can live with that, give it to me L!” he got up again and began to move toward him. As he reached him he grabbed him by his arms.

“Don’t make me fight you over this L, I don’t want to, I just want to do save Aki,” he begged. L reached up and caressed his face.

“I know you do, and I’m trying to do that and save you as well. Please…just be Light.” He whispered. Light closed his eyes and leaned into the touch for a moment before his eyes flew open and he backed away, curling his hand into a fist to strike L.

“No! I want the notebook!” he yelled and lunged at him. 

There was a sudden loud noise and Light cried out as blood exploded from his shoulder and he fell back away from L and onto the floor.

“Light!” L cried and ran to where he fell, pulling him up into his arms. He turned and was shocked to see Watari at the doorway, lowering his pistol.


	9. Chapter 9

Vendetta 9

 

“Watari…what have you done?” L asked as he held Light against him.

“Protecting you,” Watari said simply as he walked over, “I warned you Light, that I would do whatever I had to do to protect him.”

“You crazy bastard…” Light seethed between clenched teeth, “I can’t believe you did this

“I know what I was doing, it’s a clean shot, thru and thru, minimal damage, just enough to stop you for a while,” Watari answered helping L get him up. “Let’s get him to your room, I can clean and dress the wound.” Light groaned in pain as L put his arm around him.

“Lean on me, Light,” he said, “I’m sorry…"

“You’re not sorry!” Light snapped, “All you had to do was agree to give me my notebook and this would have never happened!”

“I’m sorry this happened,” L told him as they got into the elevator, “But I’m not giving you that notebook…ever.”

“It’s not yours to decide! It’s mine!” Light said angrily as he was moved into the bedroom and laid on the bed.

“We’re not going to discuss this now,” L told him. “Right now all that matters is to get your wound treated,” he looked at Watari. “I’ll take care of him until you get what you need.” Watari nodded and left the room. L tore what was left of the sleeve of Light’s shirt to have full access to the wound. He went into their bathroom and grabbed a towel to put on the wound and slow the bleeding. Light grimaced in pain then chuckled darkly.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” he said, “You enjoy having power over me.” L shook his head.

“I’m not going to let you bait me, Kira,” L told him as he held the towel against the wound. “I’m sorry you were shot but only because it’s Light’s body.” Light laughed again, the sound of it raising the hairs on the back of L’s neck.

“You’re such a damn fool, L.” he told him, “When are you going to admit that I am Light? You keep telling yourself Kira is a separate person but you’re wrong. The sooner you realize that the better it’s going to be…for both of us.”

“You are not Light,” L told him, “You are Kira…Light would never try to hurt me, Light loves me,”

“I love you, L,” Light answered, “Just because I am more myself doesn’t mean I don’t love you anymore. But it does mean that there are some things worth fighting you for and I no longer have to hold back.” He reached up to touch L’s face. “I love you but I’m not blinded by that love any longer and I won’t let it stop me from doing what I have to do.” L pulled away from his touch, shaking his head.

“No, you are not my Light, you are a twisted, warped version of him brought on by that notebook. You wouldn’t exist if he’d never touched that notebook, there would be no Kira.” He looked up to see Watari coming back in with a basin and everything he needed to fix the wound.

“MY notebook,” he emphasized, “It’s my notebook and the sooner you give it to me, the sooner this will all be over. Aki’s father needs to die for even thinking of selling him, I don’t understand why you won’t let me help him!” L stood up to get out of Watari’s way.

“Because that’s not helping him, it could hurt him irreparably and if you were yourself you’d realize it,” he looked up at Watari, “Do you need my help?” The older man shook his head.

“I’m going to give him something to put him to sleep while I do this; he shouldn’t be any trouble,” he answered preparing the injection. Light tried to pull away from him and L held him down.

“You don’t want to be awake for this, it’s not going to be pleasant,” Watari told him as he moved to give it to him.

“You shot me, how do I know you won’t do worse?” Light argued as L held him down.

“If I had wanted to do worse I would have done so at the time,” Watari told him as he administered the shot.

“You’ll be alright,” L told him as Light winced slightly at the sting of the needle. L watched as his features began to relax a few moments later as it began to work. L sighed and turned to walk away when Light grabbed his arm. L started to snatch his arm back when he looked down and realized his Light was looking up at him.

“I’m…sorry…” he whispered as his eyes began to close, “Didn’t mean to…” he drifted off as L grabbed his hand.

“I know Light,” he said softly before letting go and walking out of the room. He began to walk down the hall towards the elevator when Aki peeked out of his room and came flying out the door and ran to him, his eyes wide with fear.

“Ryuzaki…I was scared!” he cried as he ran to him, wrapping his arms around L’s legs. “I fell asleep after I ate,” he said in a shaky voice, “then I heard a loud noise…it sounded like when…when Mama got hurt… I was afraid to come out until I saw you…” L nodded and kneeled down to his level.

“Yes…I’m sorry that woke you,” he said gently, “There was an accident and Light was…injured…” Aki gasped and pulled away from him.

“Where’s Light? I want to see Light!” he cried as L reached for him again.

“You can see him later,” he said gently, “Right now Watari is fixing his injury and then you can see him.” Aki kept pulling away from him, shaking his head violently as L struggled to hold on to him.

“No…no…Light! Light!! I want to see Light!!!” 

“Calm down, Aki. I promise you he’s fine, he’s going to be fine, but right now you have to wait until he’s treated, calm down!” He pulled the boy to him into a strong hug. “I know what you’re thinking but Light is going to be fine, I wouldn’t lie to you about that.” He continued to hold him until he calmed down. Once he was no longer fighting him, he could hear the boy crying against him. He rubbed his back and gently pulled away

“I know you’re afraid and you have every right to be, but Light will be fine,” he said again as he reached up to rub the tears away with his thumbs. “You should go back to your room and play until it’s time to see him, okay?” Aki nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Why hasn’t Papa come to get me yet?” he asked softly.

“We have to make sure it’s safe for you and your Papa. Once we know all the bad guys are gone, this will be over.” L told him, hoping that would be enough. 

“Okay,” Aki answered and began to head off towards his room. L stood up and picked him up, holding him against his chest and carrying him to the room. He put him down on the bed and smiled at him. 

“I’ll get Watari to get you a TV and maybe some games so you won’t be bored as soon as I can, okay?” he said with a smile. 

“What kind of games?” Aki asked, his face brightening.

“You tell me what games you want to have,” L said as he went to the door, “You think about it and when I come back, you tell me what you want.” Aki nodded and smiled.

“Okay, I will!” he said excitedly reaching for his robot. L smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

L went back to his computer and set it up to contact the NPA and Deputy Director Yagami.

“This is L,” he said into the microphone, “I need the latest on Katagi Fujimoto, Deputy Director.”

“At the moment L, he is being held in a secure location until we can set up his picking up his son. I…assume you’re aware of the case if you’re calling about it, it isn’t what you normally work on.” Soichiro said being careful not to say anything that would compromise L’s identity.

“You’re correct, however, it has come to my attention that the group that is chasing Fujimoto and his son are connected to a series of murders I have been working on and I wish to speak to Mr. Fujimoto in this regard.”

“I’m not sure if that’s possible he….”

“There is no reason why this request isn’t possible,” L snapped interrupting, “either set up a computer where he is or a phone and provide me with the numbers. I’m sure even the NPA can accomplish that much.” L knew he had angered Soichiro when there was an extended silence before he received an answer but at this point he didn’t care.

“I will contact you as soon as I have something set up, L,” came the curt answer. L closed the connection and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t do anything until he heard back from Soichiro so he decided to go check on Light’s condition.

“How did it go?” he asked as he walked into the room.

“Just fine, it was a small caliber bullet, minimal damage as I said,” Watari told him standing up. “He should be asleep for a little while yet, which is good because we have to talk.”  
“I’m not in the mood for any discussion about this situation, Wammy,” L warned, “I have too much to deal with.”

“I know what you have to deal with but we’re going to talk anyway,” the older man told him, “You can’t keep pretending Light and Kira are two different people L. Each time that part of him resurfaces he’s stronger, more mature. You might not be able to contain him for much longer.”

“Light and Kira are different, you can see how different they are,” L argued as he gently ran his fingers through Light’s hair. “My Light would never hurt me…”

“L, stop this,” Watari said, harsher than he meant to. “If you want your relationship to continue you have to stop this. There is only one way keep this part of him from surfacing and you know what it is.”

“No…I won’t do that; you don’t know what could happen…I could lose him…”

“If you don’t you will definitely lose him and quite possibly your own life. Not to mention Light’s own sanity, L. There are two ways he can find peace, the way he already has which is dangerous to everyone, or if you destroy that notebook and erase all memories of it and his Kira past. Stop being selfish and do what you know what you have to do, what you should have done years ago.”

L continued to run his fingers through Light’s hair, even though his hands had begun to shake as he listened to Watari.

“I can’t lose him Watari,’ he said quietly, “I can’t – how can I take that chance…that everything will be different, that he might not even remember what we have?” Watari walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’ve seen that it doesn’t change emotions, you saw that with Amane when she lost her memory of the notebook, she still had her feelings for Light. That should happen with Light as well, he’ll just lose that part of him he would rather forget anyway. It won’t change anything between you.”

“I’m afraid, Watari. If I destroy it and something goes wrong, I can’t fix it, it’ll be gone forever, he could be gone.”

“Then get him to give up ownership. That way you can see what happens and if you’re right you can have him touch it again.” Watari suggested.

“I don’t think that works without the Shinigami to erase the memories,” L said sadly, “Besides do you think Kira would willingly give it up now?” He moved from Light and walked towards the door. “Aki heard the shot and was terrified. I calmed him by telling him he could see Light when he was awake. Please see that he does. I’m also expecting to hear from the NPA on being able to speak to his father. I’ll have my phone, please let me know if you hear from them before I get back.”

“L, where are you going?” Watari asked concerned.

“To get that god damned notebook!” L told him as he stormed out of the room. 

L moved quickly out of the building and got his bearings. He knew there were stores a few blocks away and he made his way to one, purchasing a hooded sweatshirt and something to tie his hair back. He walked out of the store and pulled on the hoodie, then pulled his hair back into a tight ponytail. He then jumped into the nearest subway heading for their apartment.

Light’s eyes slowly opened and he groaned softly when he tried to sit up. 

“Don’t move around too much,” Watari told him, “You don’t want to start bleeding again.” Light turned his head to look at him and chuckled darkly.

“You’re the one who shot me, why should you care,” he asked trying to sit up.

“I’m also the one who dressed your wound, Light,” Watari said helping him sit. “You may not be in your right mind currently, but I certainly don’t wish more harm on you.” Light grimaced slightly then looked around the room.

“Where’s L? Working at trying to save that bastard?” he asked.

“I think at the moment, he’s working on trying to save you,” Watari answered. 

“I don’t need saving!” Light snapped, “All I need is my notebook.” He looked at Watari. “You know what that man was planning to do to Aki! You know what would happen to that little boy if he succeeds. Please Watari, talk to L, make him understand that all I want to do is stop Fujimoto from hurting Aki. Why is that so wrong?”

“He wants to save Aki as much as you do Light, but killing the boy’s only parent is not the way to go, unless it’s absolutely necessary. Neither does he wish you to use that notebook…”

“But it’s mine! He has no right to keep it!” Light argued.

“I will leave that discussion between the two of you,” Watari said moving towards the door, “In the meantime there is someone who wishes to see you.” He walked out of the room and returned a few moments later.

“Light!!” the little boy cried running to him. “You’re okay!” He stopped before hugging him when he saw the sling. “Does it hurt much?” Light smiled and shook his head.  
“No, it doesn’t hurt much. Are you okay?” he asked and the boy nodded.

“L told me you had an accident and I was scared – but he promised me you were okay.” 

“And he was right, I am okay,” Light reached out and ruffled the boy’s hair. “What have you been doing?"

“Waiting for L to come back so I can tell him what games I like. He said he’d get me some games to play with.”

“I think I can handle that,” Watari said, “L had to run an errand so why don’t you tell me what games you would like to play while you’re here.”

“It won’t be here too long though,” Aki said with a smile, “My Papa should be here to get me soon,” he added. Light’s eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to say something as Watari stepped in.

“Come over here and tell me what games you want,” he said moving the boy away from Light back over to where he was sitting, “Light needs to rest for a little while.” Light watched them then sighed. He had time, he could wait, but sooner or later the boy would have to know the truth.

L ran up the subway steps at his stop and quickly walked to his building. He was aware of a couple of cars parked outside, both having men inside. He didn’t look at them directly, seeing them with side glances as he walked into the building. He didn’t turn around until he was inside the elevators and sighed in relief when he didn’t see anyone had followed him inside. 

He got to his floor, used the code to open the door and went inside going directly to his office. He moved the books and pushed the button to open the hidden door. He waited for it to scan his eye and slide the door open. He reached in and took out the notebook, hating the very feel of it. He closed the door and moved everything back into place. He stuck it under the hoodie and went towards the door when a low laugh startled him and he fell against the door.

“Finally, someone’s using it again; it’s about time,”

L’s eyes widened in surprise as Ryuk came through the ceiling landing in front of him. “But I wasn’t expecting it to be you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Vendetta – 10

“R…Ryuk!! What are you doing here?” L managed after a few moments to get over his shock.

“I was checking out the human world, haven’t done it in a while, and the notebook kind of called out to me. I thought Light was back on his game.” He answered as he landed in front of L. “Imagine my surprise at finding you about to use it instead.”

“I’m not going to use it and neither is Light. He’s going to give up ownership or I’m destroying it, so you can go back to where you come from.” L told him as he walked out of the door and back to the elevator.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ryuk asked walking thru the door to follow him. 

“None. I want it and you out of his life for good,” L told him as the elevator moved. “And I’d appreciate it if you’d go away.” He added as the doors opened and others entered the elevator.

“How can I do that now that the notebook is out?” Ryuk asked with a laugh. L ignored him as they weren’t alone. When the elevator finally stopped at the main floor, L moved quickly thru the lobby taking note of a few suspicious men walking towards the elevators. He moved at a quick pace, but not running, that would be too obvious. He had stuck the notebook under his hoodie, his hands thrust deeply into his pockets as he moved. He could feel Ryuk floating near him, chuckling as he moved.  
“Trying not to be seen?” he asked. “This should be interesting,” he laughed as he moved thru the wall outside. L walked out of the door and continued to walk away from the building towards the subway, trying not to run. He looked around from inside the hood, sighing deeply when no one seemed to be following him. 

“Looks like you made it so far,” Ryuk said from above him, “But it was definitely interesting to see if you would or not.”

“Why are you still here?” L hissed quietly.

“I’m going where the notebook goes,” the Shinigami answered, “Now that I’ve found it again.’

“Don’t get used to it,” L told him as he boarded the train. “It’s not going to be around for very much longer.” Ryuk laughed again.

"I don't know, Light was really into his notebook. Who knows what will happen when he gets it again. That was part of the reason I allowed him to live, that he might start using it again. Like he was before you two started doing weird things together, I mean." he laughed again, "once that started happening Light wasn't any fun anymore." 

L looked over at the giggling Shinigami and shook his head. This was definitely what he didn't need right now. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out and saw it was Watari.

"I take it all went well?" he asked.

"Yes, on the train now back. But as you're tracing me you know that already," he answered more tersely than he meant to.

"While that may be true I'd rather that I hear it from you," Watari answered, "I have also found where our target is residing at the moment." 

"Excellent, " L answered, "Make sure you keep that information away from Light." Watari chuckled in his ear.

"That isn't a concern, Light won't find out and even if he did I have assured that he won't leave the bedroom." L frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You'll see when you return. I am stepping out to fulfill Aki's wish list when you return, I wanted to make sure Light would be...safe. Also, the Deputy Director has called to say he has set up commincations with the target.”

“I’m not surprised, I didn’t leave him any alternative,” he said and then sighed heavily as he watched Ryuk flit around the subway car. “I’ll be there soon.” He said before hanging up the phone and worked on ignoring the Shinigami.

Light had drifted off to sleep after Aki had left him, and opened his eyes again slowly. For some reason he was feeling slightly confused. “L? “ he called as he tried to remember exactly what was happening…and discovered he couldn’t move the hand not in the sling. He pulled at it again then turned to look at it, then stared in horror which quickly turned to fury….he was handcuffed to the bed. He quickly remember what was going on and it made him even more furious.

“L!!” he yelled, as he tugged at the handcuff. The door to the bedroom opened and Watari walked in shaking his head.

“Stop the yelling before you frighten the boy,” he said sternly.

“Why am I handcuffed to the bed? Why did he do this?” Light yelled angrily.

“He didn’t, I did,” Watari answered. “As to why, I’m afraid I don’t trust you, Kira,” he said with a sigh, “When L returns I have to run a few errands and I don’t trust you to not try something against him while I’m gone, especially once you realize where he’s gone and why. “ Light stopped tugging long enough to face the older man.

“Why?Where did he go?” he asked. “Did he find Aki’s father?” Watari nodded.

“Yes, we know where he’s being held, but that isn’t where he went, Just relax he’ll be here soon and you’ll understand. “ Light pulled at the handcuff again.

“How can I relax like this? This is ridiculous Watari, what could I do wounded like this?” he demanded.

“Oh Kira, I remember you well,” Watari said sitting in the chair L had been sitting in. You are amazingly clever, and you’d figure out some way of making L do something he really shouldn’t do. So until you’ve gone, this is how it has to be.” Light growled as he continued to tug on the cuffs.

“I’m not going anywhere you old bastard,” he seethed thru clenched teeth, “Its alright, L won’t let me stay like this.” 

“Yes, I’m sure you’d manage to work around his defenses which is why I have the only key, and it will stay with me at all times,” he chuckled, “And L knows better than to try and cross me, even for you.” He stood up and sighed. “Light, I love you like a son when you’re yourself, but as Kira, you’re a creature I barely recognize. I only hope L has made the correct decision so you both can be released from this nightmare.” Light fought to sit up, glaring at Watari.

“The only nightmare is that I’m surrounded by idiots,” Light answered as he lay down again, “Idiots who don’t understand I’m trying to save Aki, that’s all I’m trying to do, why can’t you understand?”

“Light, we all understand but you’re going about it the wrong way and if we let you do this it will ruin you as well as your career and everything else involved, Try to think rationally, you’re not a spoiled teenager any longer, this Kira thing is getting old. Your affection for the boy is admirable, don’t destroy it by doing something ridiculous.” He moved away and to the door of the bedroom.

“In any event, you need your rest and if you keep behaving badly I’ll have to knock you out again,” he smiled and left the room, leaving Light to rage against the cuffs.

 

Ryuk laughed when he saw where they were headed. “We’re going here again? Light must love being stuck back in this building again.” L ignored him as he passed the security and Watari let him in. He couldn’t remember if Watari had actually handled the notebook at all, so he wasn’t sure if he could see Ryuk. He’d find out soon enough.

He immediately walked to the security office where Watari sat waiting for him. He threw the notebook on the desk in front of him. “You need to touch it if you haven’t already,” he said, “We have a guest.” Watari raised an eyebrow then touched the notebook, starting slightly when Ryuk appeared in front of him.

“I’m not sure which one of them is the more…alarming,” he said referring to Rem, “how did this happen?”

“Apparently when I took the notebook out of the safe he was able to hone in on it as he was visiting again,” L said in disgust, “how’s Light?” he asked. Watari turned on the monitor to the room which showed Light tugging on the cuff for a few moments before falling back against the bed.

“You handcuffed him?” L asked in surprise. “Why? Did he try something?”

“No, not yet, but I suspect he will try everything he can once he sees that notebook again,” Watari answered, “And I don’t trust that he’ll try to use you in any way he can.” L stared at the monitor, his hand reaching up as if he could touch Light thru it.

“Oh ho so Kira’s back?” Ryuk laughed as he watched the monitor. “Time to pay a visit, then.” He said disappearing thru the ceiling.

L picked up the note book again. “This ends now!!!” he nearly yelled and headed for Light.

Light had been tugging on the handcuff so much his wrist had become sore which only made him more angry. He looked up when he the door opened and L walked in.

“It’s about time!” he told him, “Get these off…” he stopped as Ryuk floated into the room. He stared in surprise then laughed. “Well…look who’s back.”

“Not for long,” L said as he walked toward him holding out the notebook. “Light…you need to give up ownership, right now.” 

Light stared at the notebook, his hand in the cuff trying to reach for it. “Give up ownership? Are you out of your mind? Not until that man is dead, after I write his name, then I’ll give it up. Give it to me, L!” he tried to lunge forward and L stepped away.

“That’s not going to happen, I can’t let you kill what could be an innocent man. I’ll find out the truth and then act accordingly. Now please, give it up Light, please,” he moved closer to him, reaching out to touch Light’s face. “If you love me, you’ll do this, for us.” Light stared at him then burst into laughter.

“If I love you? Really, you’re going to use that?” he laughed again. “No.” Ryuk laughed as well.

“So now what, L? He can’t lose ownership unless he wants to.” 

“If you don’t give it up voluntarily then I’ll destroy it Light, I want this over!” L told him. For a moment Light looked panicked, but then he smiled.

“Destroy it? And possibly destroy all of my memories of our relationship? I doubt that,” he smirked.

“No…no you said that wouldn’t happen,” L said, “You told me it would be like Misa, she never lost her feelings for you…” Light laughed again.

“How do we know that wasn’t something special Rem did just for her? You destroy that notebook and that could be the end of the past ten years we’ve had. It could happen if I give up ownership too, but at least I could always touch the book and get the memories back. But if you destroy it, that’s it, end of our story, You want to risk that?”

“You’ve never said that before,” L said as his heart beat wildly in his chest, “When we’ve discussed this before you said that wouldn’t happen!”

“And yet you still didn’t let me give up ownership or destroy it did you?” Light smiled at him, “Because you were afraid I was wrong weren’t you? Is that man’s life worth more than my love for you? Our relationship? Everything we’ve had together?” he softened his voice and eyes as he looked at L. “Please, I don’t want to forget how much I love you.” L shook his head as fear and doubt began to overtake him.

“Ryuk…did Rem do something special to Misa so she would still love Light? “ the Shinigami shrugged.

“Who knows? All I know is he’ll forget everthing that has to do with his owning the notebook, everything he did with it. Does that include you? Couldn’t tell you. He’ll know who you are of course, but being in love with you, who knows if that has anything to do with the notebook.”

L clutched the notebook, his greatest fear paralyzing him from making a decision. The door opened and Watari came in, taking L by the arm.

“Come with me L, we need to talk,” he said softly. He had been watching on the monitor and could see L was near the breaking point. L looked up at him, his eyes shining with fear.

“What do I do?” he whispered as Watari led him out of the room.

“I love you, L,” Light called after him, “I want to always love you…” Watari slammed the door behind him, but could still hear Light’s laughter.

“I don’t know what to do,” L said softly as they walked back to the security room. “I can’t lose him, Watari, I can’t…I can’t….” Watari sat him down and sat next to him.

“Listen to me, L. As he is now, you’ve already lost him, he’s not your Light and never will be again as long as he’s under the influence of that notebook. You know what you have to do.”

“But if he’s right,” L looked up at him, his eyes filling with tears, “Everything we have will be gone, everything we fought so hard for. He might not love me.”

“If the worst happens, all the reasons why he loved you in the first place are still there, and he will love you again, without the guilt and worry of Kira. L-what are your options in reality, this can’t continue as it is. He wont willingly give it up, this is your only option.” L nodded slowly and handed him the notebook. He took a deep, shaky breath and stood up.

“I need you to call the Deputy Director and tell him I wish to speak to Katagi Fujimoto immediately. Get one of your operatives to pick up the things for Aki, I need you here. I need you to print out some forms I’m going to send to you, and call Matsuda to come here as soon as possible. I’m going to my desk.” He began to walk away then stopped. “Don’t destroy it until I say to, please.” He added.

“Yes, of course. I’ll wait for your word.” L nodded and walked back to the main room. He sat in his chair, drew his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “Light, why did you do this?” he whispered before crying against his arms.

"L...I have the Deputy Director on the line,” L’s computer came alive with Watari’s W swirling on the screen minutes later.

L wiped his eyes and sat up. “Thank you, Watari,” he said dropping his legs and turning to his computer. “I’m sending you the links to the forms I wish for you to print out. Let me know when they’re done.”

“Of course, L.” he said before switching the call.

‘Deputy Director?” L asked.

“Yes, L, I’m here.” Came the reply.

“I wish to speak to him now,” he said simply.

“He’s here, go ahead.”

“Katagi Fujimoto? This is L,” he introduced himself.

“Do you have my son?” the man asked, “I want to see my son.”

“I do not have your son, baby sitting would be a waste of my time,” L told him harshly, “However, I am aware of his location and those who are protecting him. I have heard worrying rumours about your future plans for your son’s well being.”

“I only said those things to get them off my scent,” the man explained, “I would never hurt my son. They had told me that there were families that were childless, that wanted a son and that he would be taken to one. “

“And you’re a bigger fool than I suspected if you believed any of that,” L nearly spat, “I am having a detective bring you some paper work. One of them I want all of your information on this group you are hiding from, I want names, I want locations and I want descriptions. The second form is a form that relinquishes your parental rights to your son.” There was silence for a few moments.

“What do you mean?” the man asked.

“It means when you sign that paper you will no longer have any rights to Aki.” L told him simply.

“He’s my son, why would I give up my rights to him? He is all I have left…”

“Because I’m not sure I believe you have his best interests are heart Mr. Fujimoto, and I’m not sure that the information you are giving me will be correct. You sign those papers, you fill out those forms and if everything you tell me is true, and we end this gang, I will tear up the form and return your son to you. Until that time he will remain the responsibility of those who now protect him. Do you understand?” There was silemce for a few moments until Yagami came on line.

“L…I’m not sure you have the authority to…”

“My authority supercedes all others, since this case directly relates to my current case. Is that a problem Deputy Director?” Silence again.

“No, there’s no problem, L.” Yagami answered quietly.

“Fine. The detective will be there shortly. He will wait for the paperwork to be filled out and then he will return it. Are there any questions?”

“He’s my son, you can’t take him away from me,” Fujimoto said.

“I can, but I won’t have to if you do what you’re supposed to do. If I find you were in fact planning to sell him, your rights to your son aren’t all you will lose. Watari…” The connection was cut and L pushed away from the desk. He walked back to the security office and Watari turned to face him.

“The forms you asked for are printed and ready,” he said as L walked in.

“Give them to Matsuda when he arrives and have him take them to the safe house for Fujimoto to fill out and bring back to me,” he looked at the monitors trying to avoid Light. “What’s Aki doing?”

“At the moment watching television. His things should be arriving soon.”

“Good. It’s getting late, I’ll have dinner with him, then let him see Light for a little while. You’ll have to uncuff him while Aki is there,”

“Of course, and I’ll stay with them while Aki visits. What will you be doing?” 

“Hopefully the paperwork will be back by then and I’ll be going over it, sending operatives to pick up the names on the list. Once that’s done, and Aki’s in bed, we’ll destroy the notebook.”

“Understood. I’ll let you know when everything arrives,” Watari told him. L nodded and left the room heading for the room Aki was in. He stopped by Light’s room and stepped in, Ryuk still in the room.

“You haven’t destroyed it,” Light said, “I’m glad I mean more to you than Fujimoto.”

“I haven’t destroyed it yet, but I will,” L said softly, “I would rather not but if you won’t give it up I have no choice. I won’t lose you to the notebook Light, not now, not ever again.”

“You haven’t lost me L, but you might if you destroy the notebook, you know that.”

“I do, but then I’ll just have to get you back again won’t I?” he smiled, “My Light will come back to me eventually.” Light pulled at the cuff.

“Don’t destroy it, it’s mine!” he said angrily, “I’ll hate you if you destroy it, I promise you I’ll hate you!”

“Kira has always hated me,” L said, “That’s nothing new. Watari will bring you food soon. I’m having dinner with Aki and then he’ll come visit again before bedtime. Enjoy your last night, Kira.” L turned with a wide smile and left the bedroom to Ryuk’s cackle and headed to Aki’s room.

Light watched him leave then smiled at Ryuk. “I do love him, Ryuk, but he’s in my way. We have to get rid of him before he destroys the notebook.” Ryuk laughed again and disappeared thru the ceiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for taking so long to post, things have kept me from being able to write properly, call it a stress block, but I've broken thru. I hope you enjoy the chapter, thank you so much for waiting.

Ryuk followed L as he walked down the hallway heading for Aki’s room. He looked behind him, feeling that he was being followed, and sighed.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” he asked irritably.

“He wants to kill you, you know,” Ryuk laughed, “Just like old times.” L stopped walking and turned to glare at the Shinigami.

“He doesn’t realize what he’s saying, he doesn’t mean it. This isn’t like it was before, Light loves me!” He turned away, angry at himself for letting the Shinigami bait him.

“Sure, but Kira could care less. It will be interesting to see how it works out this time.” Ryuk said. “especially since you’ve got him cuffed and he’s injured; doesn’t have a lot of options that way.”

“And I intend to keep it that way until I’ve destroyed that notebook and get him back. You should go sit with him while you can.” L told him before knocking on Aki’s door. “Aki? Are you awake?” 

The little boy opened the door, a wide grin on his face. “Are my games here?” he asked looking past L.

“Not yet, should be any minute now,” L answered walking into the room. “But dinner’s coming and I’m sure you’re hungry by now.” Aki nodded and jumped back on the bed.

“Do I have to keep staying in this room? Can we eat in the kitchen?” he asked. L sighed and nodded.

“Sure, we can; I guess you’re getting tired staring at these walls and I can’t blame you,” he reached out his hand, “Come on.”

Aki took his hand and walked with him out of the room and to the elevator. “Can Light come with us?” he asked.

“Not right now, he really should stay in bed for the day. You can see him after dinner, before you go to bed. Tomorrow I’m sure he’ll be better and he can join us.” L explained, ignoring the chuckling he could hear before Ryuk disappeared thru the floor.

“Ryuzaki, is my daddy okay?” Aki asked suddenly as they entered the elevator.

“He’s fine, Aki, why do you ask?” L answered.

“I’m just wondering why he hasn’t come for me,” the boy shrugged, “I thought maybe he was sick or maybe those bad men got him.” L stopped the elevator and knelt in front of the boy.

“Aki, I can assure you that your father is well and has been asking about you. But the situation is still very dangerous and right now we simply cannot let him come here for you. As soon as it is possible, as soon as we know that you will be safe, we will…work something out for both of you.” He moved hair from in front of the boy’s eyes. “Until then, being with us isn’t too bad, is it?” he asked standing back up to restart the elevator.

“No…except when you guys get smoochie,” he answered screwing up his face. L smiled sadly as the doors opened.

“Well, I don’t think you have to worry about that for a while.” He answered taking his hand and leading him to the main room.

Within a few minutes of their arriving, Watari came in with a trolley full of food.

“I hope you’re hungry,” he said to the little boy as he stopped in front of him, “And if you eat everything there’s ice cream for dessert.”

“Ice cream!” Aki said happily as he began to see what was for dinner.

“Your paperwork has been picked up,” he said to L, “I impressed on him the importance of getting it back as quickly as possible.” L nodded.

“Good, thank you, Watari,” he smiled as he watched Aki eat. “I was right, you are hungry,” he said before looking back at Watari. “Is Light resting or is he awake?” he asked.

“He’s quite awake,” he answered, “I’m going to go back and keep an eye on him while waiting for the paperwork to return. Enjoy your dinner,” he put a hand on L’s shoulder. “I’ll let you know when I have the papers.” Light nodded with a small smile then turned his attention back to Aki.

“Can I still see Light again after dinner?” he asked around the food in his mouth.

“Yes, of course,” L answered handing him a napkin, “Before you go to bed you can spend time with him and…maybe tomorrow he’ll…feel better and come down here and join us.” he looked down when he felt Aki’s hand on his.

“You said he was going to be okay, so you don’t have to look so worried,” the boy said with a smile. L stared at him, and forced a smile.

 

“You’re absolutely right,” he said, “Finish up so you can have your ice cream.” He added then cringed when he heard Ryuk’s laughter.

“Funny, I never imagined you as a babysitter,” he laughed as he hung in the air then moved closer to the boy, making L suddenly move in front of him. “Cute kid, he’s what all this fuss is about? Doesn’t seem worth it, does it?” Aki stopped chewing when L stood in front of him and stared up at him.

“Is something on the ceiling?” he asked looking up and around. “Is it like a big spider?” he asked hopefully.

“Yea,” L said staring at the Shinigami, “It’s like a big, ugly spider, but it ran away.” Ryuk laughed again.

“With him cuffed, this is going to get boring soon,” he said, “If something doesn’t happen soon, I can still write his name down…” he began. L tried not to react to the threat, putting his plate down.

“Aki, I’ll be right back.” He said standing up.

“Okay, you think my games are here?” the boy asked and L smiled.

“Maybe, I want to look. I’ll be right back you just keep eating.” He said and looked up at Ryuk moving out of the room, knowing he’d follow.

“Stop threatening, you will not harm Light!” he told the Shingami when they were away from Aki, and the Shinigami shrugged.

“You’re lucky I haven’t already killed him,” he reminded him, “I’m not waiting too much longer.” He warned him and disappeared thru the ceiling. L felt he was beginning to reach his breaking point; this was all too much for him to deal with. He thrust his hands deeply into his pockets and concentrated on breathing. He couldn’t seem upset in front of Aki, the boy also had more than enough on his plate.

“Almost finished?” he asked as he walked back into the room.

“Yea, I want some ice cream!” Aki said as he sucked up the last of his noodles. 

“Very good,” L said as he sat back down next to him, “You’ve done very well.” Aki smiled proudly as L took his dishes and put them back on the trolley. “I’ll take these and get your ice cream,” he said pushing the trolley towards the kitchen. As he went to the freezer, Watari walked into the kitchen.

“L…we have a problem with getting our paperwork signed properly,” he said.

“What do you mean? What’s the problem?”

“It appears he wishes to speak to you again, before he signs.” L sighed and nodded.

“Fine, get me connected and I’ll talk to him. Have Aki’s games arrived?”

“Yes, I was setting them up when I received the call,” Watari answered.

“Good, then after he gets his ice cream I’ll let him talk to Light, then he can go back to his room and he can play while I talk to his father and get this straightened out. Thank you, Watari.” He said as he got a bowl to put Aki’s ice cream in.

“What about the notebook, L? Should I get it ready to burn? I think with that monster here it’s even more imperative that we get rid of it.” L stopped moving and sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair, nodding slowly.

“Yes, I know…especially since he’s making threats about writing Light’s name in his notebook if he gets bored. After I speak to Aki’s father, after Aki has seen Light, I’ll go in and see if I can get Light to give it up once more. If he doesn’t, I’ll tell you to destroy it, you’ll be watching and listening, I’m sure.”

“Of course. It’s already in a metal box by my station, ready to be burned at your word,” Watari said. L sighed again after filling the bowl with ice cream.

“Go release Light from his handcuffs and I’ll bring Aki up to talk to him while he has his ice cream. At least his feelings for the boy haven’t changed as they have for me.” He said sadly.

“L…Kira sees you as an obstacle to what he wants to do for the boy, it’s not a matter of feelings, but the sooner we burn this thing the better. I’ll go release him now.” L nodded and walked back out to the main room to Aki.  
“Hey, would you like to talk to Light while you’re having your ice cream?” he asked with a smile.  
“Can I?” Aki asked with a wide smile.  
“Of course,” L said reaching to take his hand. “Come on, he’s going to be very glad to see you.”   
“I want to see him too, I miss him when he’s not here,” Aki said as they walked to the elevator.  
“I miss Light when he’s not here too,” L said softly as they got in.

“I’m taking these off because Aki wants to see you,” Watari said as he unlocked them. “I don’t have to remind you to behave yourself, do I?” Light sneered at him.

“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop talking to me as if I were a child, Watari,” he said as he rubbed his wrist.

“When you come back to your senses I’ll be glad to,” Watari said checking his wound. “You seem to be healing quite nicely. We can probably remove the bandages in a day or two.”

“You probably wish you would have killed me,” Light said as he sat up, “Except L would have never forgiven you.”

“If you try to hurt him again, I may risk that possibility,” Watari told him as he stared him down, “So I suggest you not try, nor have anyone or anything try for you,” he added staring at Ryuk who hovered in the corner. Before Light could answer the door opened and Aki ran in and directly to him.

“Light!! I’m so glad to see you,” he said sitting next to him on the bed. “Does your arm hurt much?” Light shook his head as he ruffled the boy’s hair.

“No, not much at all. What have you been doing?” As Aki began to tell him what he’d been doing Watari walked over to L.

“I’ll go set up the link to talk to his father,” he told him. “Once that is done, I’ll come back and you can take Aki to his room, then have your conversation.” L nodded and sat down in a chair, watching as Aki and Light talked, trying to ignore the near constant chuckling from Ryuk.

“Alright Aki, I think it’s time for bed,” L said after a while, “Come on, I’ll tuck you in.”

“Maybe I could stay here with you and Light?” Aki asked and L shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but Light needs to heal first, and then we’ll see,” L answered reaching for his hand.

“But what if my daddy picks me up tomorrow?” he asked.

“Yes, what if his daddy comes to pick him up tomorrow?” Light asked with a smirk, “Then it would be too late.” L frowned, knowing what he was trying to do.

“Then we’ll set up a date for a sleepover, but it’s not possible right now, come with me Aki.”

“I’m sorry Aki, but Ryuzaki says no. You know I’d let you if I could, but he’s in control;” Light apologized with a shrug, “It’s too bad.” L reached down and picked the boy up, holding him tightly as he squirmed in his arms.

“No..I want to stay with Light, please let me stay with you and Light, Ryuzaki.”

“Maybe if we both ask,” Light grinned, “Please Ryuzaki, let him spend the night with us. You never know what tomorrow will bring.”

“Stop it,” L hissed, “I know what you’re trying to do and it won’t work!” He turned as Watari came back into the room.

“Aki, your games are all set up and ready to go,’ he told the boy.

“Did they all come? Can I play them all before I got to bed?” Aki asked as they left the room.

“We’ll see,” Watari laughed then looked back at L. “You’re connected on your computer and they’re waiting,” he said as he closed the door behind him. L nodded and then turned on Light, pure fury in his eyes.

“How dare you try to use that boy against me, use his feelings for you…” he started and Light laughed.

“Stop acting as if you care anything about Aki,” he spat back, “If you did you’d let me have my notebook and save his life! You’re a hypocrite and a liar, but then you always have been.” L was surprised how much those words hurt and angered him. He took a deep breath and moved closer to him.

“I won’t ask again, Kira. Give up ownership of the notebook. That way we can keep it in case anything…goes wrong. Either give it up or I’ll be forced to destroy it, despite the possible consequences.” Light shook his head and laughed.

“You won’t destroy it L, I know you won’t because you’re afraid to and don’t want to take the risk. You’ll find I’m right and when you do, when you realize what a disgusting lowlife Katagi Fujimoto really is, you’ll hold the book while I write in it. I’ll give it up then, I promise, and everything will be just fine.”

“You’re so wrong, I’m not afraid. If my choice is to lose what I had with Light to destroy you completely, I’ll take that risk. I can win Light back once you’re gone, I know I can. Especially when you’re no longer a threat.” He looked up when Watari came back in.

“I’m going to talk to Fujimoto now, but I’ll be back. And when I’m done, I’m destroying the notebook.” Watari came over and returned the handcuff. “And when I do, you can finally get out of that.” L walked out with Watari as Light began yelling at him.

“You know you won’t, you’re doing what you do best L, lying through your teeth, because you’re afraid!” L slammed the door behind him, trying to drown out Light’s words and Ryuk’s laughter, moving quickly with Watari to the elevator.

“I wonder how much of that Light really thinks,” L said softly as they walked.

“None of it,” Watari said, “But Kira knows your vulnerabilities because Light does, and while Light would never exploit them, Kira would.” L nodded as they entered the elevator.

“How’s Aki now that his games have arrived?” he asked as they got out.

“As you can imagine, he’s quite happy and I don’t believe bed time will be happening any time soon.” Watari laughed.

“He’s earned it, he’s been handling the complete upheaval of his life very well for a child.”

“I know another child who handled it quite well also,” Watari said with a smile, “And rose above it quite admirably.” L smiled slightly then turned to his father figure.

“I wish I could find that child’s strength again right now, I don’t think I’m handling this upheaval very well at all.”

“I disagree,” Watari told him as they walked into the command center, “You’re doing very well especially under these circumstances,” he sat down in front of the monitors. “I’ll keep an eye on Light while you talk to Fujimoto.” L nodded and sat down in front of Watari’s computer, turning on the voice synthesizer.

“This is L. What is the problem?”

“Hey, L, this is Matsuda…but you probably know that. Anyway, Mr. Fujimoto says he won’t sign the custody paper until he talks to his son.” L frowned at the screen.

“Not tonight, I’m sure the boy is asleep and I cannot make the arrangements to get him here now. Assure Mr. Fujimoto, that his son is being well cared for and protected. If he wishes, I can set up something in the morning, but he must fill out that paper now or that won’t happen.”

“Okay, I’ll tell him, hold on.” Matsuda said, and after a few moments, he returned.

“He agrees but he says if he doesn’t talk to his son first thing in the morning, he will take it to court and say he was forced to sign it under duress.”

“Tell him I don’t care what he does, just make sure he signs it and fills out the other pages with names and any locations he knows and get them back here tonight. Remind him that if I find he’s lied about any of that information I will make sure he never sees his son again.” He broke off the connection in aggravation. 

“That might have been a bit harsh,” Watari said as he stood up.

“I know, but I meant it,” L answered rubbing his eyes, “He offered his son to those people and whether he meant it or not it was a heinous thing to do, I have no sympathy.”

“Why don’t you keep an eye on Light; I’ll make us some coffee, I think we could both use some.” L nodded and moved to his chair, looking up at the screens.

“That was cold,” Ryuk laughed after L had left, “You hate him, you love him and now it seems you hate him again.” he laughed again. Light stared at him and then turned away.

“I don’t…there are things more important than that right now. I have to get my notebook from him, you have to help me do it.” Light said and that made Ryuk laugh even harder.

“I told you before I’m not on your side or on L’s side and that hasn’t changed. What has changed is that if you’re in those handcuffs nothing’s going to happen and that’s just boring,” he reached for his own notebook. “I broke the rules before by not staying near the Death Note and you, but I could do that because I didn’t know the location of the notebook. I know where it is now, and it sounds like it might be destroyed. I think it’s time I closed this relationship for good, just in case L listens to you and chickens out.”

Light stared at him. “What do you mean?” he asked. “I won’t be like this for much longer, then we can put a plan in motion. I’ll get those keys from L…” Ryuk shook his head as he took his pen.

“You’ll never get those keys out of Watari or L, and I should have done this years ago,” Ryuk said, without a trace of mirth.

“No…no please, Ryuk…you can’t, not now, not when I’m so close to gaining what I need…please…don’t…I can’t die now!” Light pleaded, struggling to get up despite the handcuffs.

“Oh yes, you certainly can,” Ryuk said, “It’s something all humans share.”

“No... you can’t…” Light pleaded, getting louder as Ryuk opened the notebook... Ryuk…no!!!

L stared at the screen when he saw Light struggling to get up. He hit the volume on the panel, as he could see pure fear on Light’s face. “…please…don’t…I can’t die now…” he heard and jumped up running out of the room.

“Watari! Burn the notebook, burn it now!” he nearly screamed as he ran for the stairs.

Watari moved quickly out of the kitchen back towards the security office, seeing L running towards the stairs. He quickly retrieved the metal box with the Death Note in it.  
L burst thru the door of the bedroom, hearing Light pleading for his life and seeing Ryuk beginning to write.

“Ryuk no! We had a deal!” he yelled running to Light. “You said you wouldn’t hurt him!”

“And I didn’t, for ten years. But this is boring, and I need to finish our contract…” L threw himself on top of Light, knowing it wouldn’t help but not knowing what else to do.  
“The notebook’s being destroyed, you don’t have to do this, please, Ryuk…you don’t have to kill him!”

“You told me before you’d be destroying the notebook, and yet it’s still here. Maybe I don’t believe you’ll destroy it this time either,” Ryuk laughed and started writing again.

L leapt at the Shinigami who stopped writing long enough to laugh at him as he flew up and away from him. From behind him, Light suddenly made a noise and fell back on the bed. L screamed Light’s name and ran back to him, holding him in his arms.

“Light! Light!” he turned on the Shinigami. “Why couldn’t you just wait…why…” he cried, as tears began to fall. Ryuk shook his head and turned his notebook around.  
“I didn’t finish writing his name,” he said, “You can’t blame me for this.”

L stared at the notebook and read, ‘Light Yagam…’. He hadn’t finished his last name.

“The notebook must have been destroyed,” the Shinigami said then laughed as he disappeared thru the ceiling. “Whatever, I’m free of him either way.” He said as  
Watari came into the room and stopped at the sight of L holding what seemed to be a lifeless Light in his arms.

“L…” he started and L shook his head as he felt for a pulse.

“He’s not dead, get these handcuffs off him!” he demanded and Watari immediately got the key out of his pocket and opened them. “Light…can you hear me? Light…” L called to him. Light’s eyes fluttered open slowly and L sobbed in relief. Light stared up at L in surprise.

“L? What’s…what’s wrong?” Light asked in confusion. 

“Nothing’s wrong now,” L said wiping his eyes, “How do you feel?”

“I feel okay, kind of hazy and maybe a little woozy, but other than that…” he stopped when he looked at his arm in a sling. “What the hell…” he looked at Watari and blinked. “You shot me, why would you do that?”

“Calm down Light, and I’ll try to explain but first, how do you feel…about me?” he asked slowly. Light stared at him, his confusion complete.

“How do I feel about you? What the hell is going on?” he demanded.

“Please…just answer the question.” L pleaded softly.

“L…I love you, you know I love you. Why are you asking me?” L couldn’t answer, as he continued to cry, holding Light against him. “L? What’s wrong?” Light asked. Watari walked over to them and smiled down at Light.

“I promise everything will be explained to you in the morning. For now, you need to rest, and L definitely needs to rest; he’s been very concerned about you. Try to relax until then.” Light stared at them both and then finally nodded.

“Okay, I guess I can wait until tomorrow, but I just don’t understand,” he looked up at L, “L..it’s okay, I’m okay.” He said reaching up to caress his face.

Watari put a hand on L’s shoulder. “Why don’t you get ready for bed, I’ll check on Aki and tuck him in later.” L nodded and finally let go of Light.

“Thank you,” he said and stood up, wiping his eyes and beginning to slip out of his clothes as Watari left the room.

“I love you, Light,” L said softly as he slid into bed next to him.

“I love you too,” Light answered, “Obviously I must have done something to make you doubt that I did, but I do. I could never stop loving you.” Light kissed him softly, L moaning into the kiss he had been afraid he’d never feel again.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t matter, and it never will again,” L said as he turned off the light. He put his arm around him as he lay his head on his chest. 

“Promise me you’ll explain what happened tomorrow, I know I was handcuffed to the bed and I can’t imagine why…”

“Tomorrow,” L said as he closed his eyes, “Yes.”

Light sighed and then kissed him again. “Okay, tomorrow,” he agreed and closed his eye as he snuggled against L.


End file.
